


Be on the Stars.

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a (reluctant) prince from the planet Aeternitatis on the run from a rebel uprising trying to over throw his kingdom. Taking refuge on Earth, he enrols at Summerlin High School where he learns that being a prince doesn’t mean being cool if no-one can know about it, that homework is a special kind of hell, that he’s going to need all of his charm (and a little bit of magic) to win over the ever sarcastic and intriguing Spencer and that falling in love is a whole other adventure.</p><p>With the help of his bodyguard Zack and his aide Dallon, can Brendon survive senior year, get his boy, save his kingdom and realise his true potential as the future king of Aeternitatis? He sure hopes so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be on the Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Contains Medium Level Violence, scenes depicting bullying and non graphic background character death due to battle.
> 
> Beta by fiddleyoumust and playfullips. Thanks so much, you guys did a stand out job.
> 
> Thanks to playfullips who saved this from the brink of deletion with her amazing advice and guidance and to sunsetmog for the cheer leading. More thanks to everyone else who read this at various points in time or listened to my rambling for the feedback and input.
> 
> Written for Bandom Big Bang 2011
> 
> For aredblush. This fic would never have existed without your advice and support.♥
> 
> Extras for this fic can be found walkingondreams.livejournal.com

Brendon doesn't hear the warning siren the night the rebels try to overthrow the kingdom. He's asleep in bed, surrounded by his music and his books, surrounded by everything that is home and then he isn't anymore. He wakes in a dark passage way and vaguely recognises the cobblestones in his just woken state, but it’s enough to tell him that he’s in one of the secret passage ways that twist and turn and run under the palace. Brendon looks up and Zack's eyes are trained on the blinking light, no bigger than a pin prick at the end of the passage way. Zack’s forehead is creased with worry. That's when Brendon finally registers the distant siren breaking the usual silence that surrounds the kingdom after nightfall.

“Zack? What’s going on?”

Zack looks down at him and whispers an incantation, the sound building low in his throat; before Brendon can protest a protective bubble surrounds him.

“Zack? Zack, answer me.” Brendon presses his hands against the bubble, but it doesn’t shift. He pushes against it harder, but it’s futile. “Zack, what’s going on?”

Brendon eventually gives up asking when he realises he’s being ignored, the flashing light that was once in the far distance is getting brighter. He squints, his eyes adjusting to the light. He can make out vague silhouettes illuminated by the light.

The first person Brendon recognises when they come to the end of the passage is his mom, tall and statuesque in her dark blue travelling robes. Her crown is nowhere to be seen, but she still looks like the picture of royalty. His father stands next to her, his travelling robes a deep, dark red, every bit the king that he has always been, strong and fierce and _present._ Brendon’s heart skips, and he can feel somewhere deep down that something is wrong. He knows that the whispers and rumours that had travelled from a distant place had come to fruition. Brendon can see the two space ships behind them, and he isn’t stupid. He knows that this is it.

His aide, Dallon, stands next to them, holding the waiting ship’s door open. Brendon throws him a quizzical look as Zack sets him down. Dallon winks and then bows his head as Brendon’s parents move towards them.

“Mother?” Brendon asks.

His mother rests a hand on his cheek and smiles sadly at him. “It is time dear one. The threat has arrived, and it is time for us to flee whilst the battle is fought.”

His father rests a hand on his shoulder.“You will be travelling to Earth with Zack and Dallon. There you will live in hiding as one of the humankind.”

Brendon turns to look at him. “But Father--”

“It is necessary Brendon. You will be safe there.” His father says, squeezing his shoulder a little.

“But Mother, Father where will you go?” Brendon asks.

Brendon’s mother pets his hair. “We have asylum on one of the planets beyond the Kuiper belt. We shall be safe until we can return and summon you home.”

“But why can’t I come with you?” Brendon’s voice shakes, fear settling deep in his bones. He’s thirteen years old and being sent to a whole new planet with his bodyguard and his fifteen year old aide. He really just wants to throw up and cling to his parents and never let go. He’s not ready for this.

His mother kisses his forehead. “It is safer this way.”

Brendon opens his mouth to argue but jumps instead when an explosion tears through the clear night sky, illuminating Fides, one of the five dark and hidden moons that orbit Aeternitatis.

His father looks up at the night sky and takes Brendon’s mother’s hand. “Come, it is time.”

Brendon shakes his fathers hand and lets his mother pull him in for a tight hug. He inhales her perfume and memorises the feel of her arms around him. When she lets go her eyes are wet with tears, the drops glowing purple against her skin.

“Mother.” Brendon pleads.

“Shh.” She slips a thin silver necklace out of her pocket, a pendant of silver fashioned into a ring dangling from it and places it around his neck. “Be safe, my dear one.”

Brendon looks down at the ring and tries to keep his emotions under control. He knows what his mother giving him her ring means; he knows that this might very well be the last time that he sees his parents and his planet again. He steps forward and hugs her one last time and slides into the ship next to Dallon. Zack starts the ship as another explosion breaks across the sky. Brendon can feel his heart beating faster as fear and panic threaten to overwhelm him. He presses a hand to the glass, and his mother raises her hand in response. A spectrum of light radiates between them, filling his body with warmth and calm. He sinks down into his seat, pillows his head on Dallon’s shoulder and drops off to sleep.

\--

  
 _Three Years Later._

Zack’s in the lounge room when Dallon and Brendon get home. It’s been three years since they landed on Earth, and a lot of that time had been spent wandering across the United States until they had finally settled in Las Vegas. It’s quiet and the lights from the strip provide enough cover for them if they use their magic. They managed to secure a small three bedroom house, and Zack decided that it would be his personal mission to build almost every piece of furniture. Mostly it involves a lot of swearing and glaring. When they enter he looks up from where he’s setting up the entertainment unit. “Hi, how was school?”

“Humans are annoying.” Dallon throws himself down on the couch, “I hate school.”

Brendon grins and drops down into Dallon’s lap, “Dallon’s being a baby because one of the female humans dropped her lunch on him. He was being creepy.”

Zack snorts. “Your life is hard Dallon.”

“Ugh you don’t understand, Zack. They’re so annoying and stupid. God, they’re stupid.” Dallon pushes at Brendon, but Brendon just settles in with a grin.

“They’re not stupid. They’re fascinating. You just think you’re smarter than them.”

“I _am_ smarter than them. Smarter _and_ older. Why did I have to go to school, and if school is really necessary, why do I have to be _sixteen_?” Dallon huffs. “And the human that showed us around the school. He was annoying me.”

“He did seem rather bad tempered.” Truthfully Brendon has been scared to open his mouth at all. The human who had shown them around the school was huge and didn’t do much more than grunt and point, but Brendon had the feeling he would happily snap Brendon in half given a chance.

“Because you are Brendon’s aide, and someone has to keep an eye on him when I can’t.” Zack raises an eyebrow, “Also bad tempered? As opposed to you two? Need I remind you of the tantrums you _both_ threw when you were forbidden to take the great trip to Virtus?”

“That was a misunderstanding, Zack, and I thank you to not bring it up again.” Brendon points at him with the finger of doom. “And I’ll have you know, I am quite capable of taking care of myself.”

“You ran into the glass door yesterday. Twice.” Zack rolls his eyes and picks a drill up.“By the way, you know you aren’t actually intimidating right?”

“Careful, Zack. He’ll threaten you with the Cetus.” Dallon grins and pinches Brendon’s hip. He laughs when Brendon yelps and slaps his hand away.

“Oh no, not the Cetus.” Zack drawls his attention already turned back to the instructions in his hand.

Brendon huffs. “Do I need to remind you who I am? Because I will.”

“We know, Brendon. We know. His Royal Highness Prince Brendon of Aeternitatis etc., etc., etc.” Dallon waves his hand around and pinches him again “More like his Royal pain in the ass.”

“Wow, no really. I’m going to skip the Cetus and move straight into beheadings.” Brendon says, slapping Dallon’s hand again. The mental image of Dallon’s flailing body in the mouth of the giant horned beast is an appealing one, but as far as Brendon’s concerned beheadings are definitely the way to go.

Zack rolls his eyes. “Nah. You’re going to go and do your homework and stay inside while Dallon helps me make dinner.”

“Hey, I have homework too!”

Zack sighs. “Okay fine. But we’re eating pizza again.”

“No anchovies.” Brendon points at him with the finger of doom again.

Zack rolls his eyes and stretches his back as he stands, “You get all the anchovies.”

“I hate you.” Brendon stands and punches Dallon in the thigh and skips out of his reach. “I hate you, and I am going to get much joy out of seeing your head in a basket. I hear your eyes still twitch even after it’s separated from your body.”

Dallon groans. “Well. There goes my appetite.”

“Glad to be of service, Brendon calls over his shoulder as he heads down the hall to his bedroom. He gets to the door and glares. “No anchovies.”

Zack gives him the finger and disappears into the kitchen. Brendon grins to himself and starts his homework.

\--

  
Brendon’s not sure what it is he did exactly to annoy the giant human bouncing him off a locker, but he is really going to try not to do it again. He looks around frantically for Dallon,but as usual Dallon is nowhere to be seen because he is the worst aide _ever._ Seriously, if Brendon manages to not die of injuries resulting from being slammed into a locker he is totally going to fire Dallon and arrange to have his head as a centrepiece in the great hall back home.

“Is this really necessar--oof.” The blow takes him by surprise, knocking the wind out of him, and he can feel his core start to warm up. He concentrates on breathing and resists the urge to set his assailant on fire.

The human looms over him, and Brendon prepares to be struck again when a voice interrupts. “Really Brown, is that any way to make the new kid feel welcome?”

The human, Brown, turns and Brendon can see another tall human standing with his arms folded, looking both bored and annoyed. Brendon thought only Dallon had perfected that ability.

“Fuck off, Smith. This is none of your business.” Brown doesn’t takes his hands off Brendon, but at least he’s put his attack on hold for a moment.

Smith rolls his eyes, “Actually, Brown, it is my business. That’s my locker you’re bouncing the new kid off, and I really can’t afford to be late to Math again.” He gives Brown a look, “And judging by that big fat F on your last Math test neither can you.”

“Shut the fuck up, Smith, unless you want to take his place.” Brown’s fists clench and for the most part Smith looks completely unperturbed.

“Do I need to remind you about a certain piece of photographic evidence I have in my possession?” Smith’s eyes flash dangerously. “I’d really hate to have to do something insane-- like publish it in the school newspaper.”

Brown glares at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Smith smirks and slides past Brown effortlessly, so he’s standing next to Brendon, “Wouldn’t I?”

Brown glares at Spencer and then at Brendon and points at them both. “This isn’t over.” He gives them one last withering look and stalks off.

Brendon watches him go then turns to Smith, his hands shaking as he tries to stop his magic from bubbling to the surface. “Thank you. I’m pretty sure he was going to--thank you.”

Smith shrugs. “No problem. He’s got a thing for picking on kids smaller than him. Seeing as how he’s seven feet tall, that’s means pretty much everyone in the school.”

“Not you though.”

“Nah. I have dirt on him that if it ever revealed would make him a social pariah. Not that I would ever do that of course, but it’s handy to have just in case he decides to go all Incredible Hulk where I can see it.”

“Well um. Thank you, Smith is it?” Brendon’s hands are still shaking, so he clasps them together and squeezes.

“Spencer.” Spencer flashes him a smile that leaves Brendon feeling like he’s been punched in the stomach, and he has no idea why. Spencer enters the combination to his locker, pulling the door open and using his elbow to bang out the dent Brendon’s head left. “You are?”

“Oh. Brendon. Brendon Urie. I just started here. Well me and my ai--cousin. My cousin Dallon. We just moved here from Ohio.” Brendon is well aware he is babbling, and he can feel himself starting to blush. It only gets worse when Spencer turns and smiles at him again.

“Well, Brendon from Ohio. I’m late to Math, but I suggest sticking around your cousin Dallon. Sam is less likely to try to use your head to panel beat the lockers if you’re with a friend.”

Brendon nods and tries not to sink into the floor and die. “Right. Of course. Um, thanks. Again. For saving me.” No, really. Brendon’s going to make an awesome King someday. He can just see it now. He’s sure Council will just love having to sit through him spluttering his welcome speech for four hours oh my god, he’s an idiot.

Spencer slams his locker shut when the bell rings. “No problem. It was nice meeting you.”

Brendon watches him go and lets his head fall back against the locker, wincing at the shot of pain. He’s not sure he’s cut out for school after all.

  
Brendon makes it to class just as the final warning bell rings. He slides into his seat and pulls his books out just as a note lands on his desk. He frowns and opens it. _you won’t be so lucky next time._

Brendon folds the piece of paper up and looks around to see where the note came from. Sitting a row back and to his left, Brown smirks and waggles his fingers at him. Brendon turns back to his books and tries his hardest to pretend that he’s not bothered by it.

Math, it turns out, is a subject invented by the devil; and Brendon doesn’t care for it at all. Nothing makes sense to him, not the numbers or the letters or the droning teacher, it’s all he can do not to fall asleep. It’s not like the lessons from back at home. The classes there were small -- when there was even more than just Brendon in class, and his teachers had always been awesome about making them as interesting as possible.

Brendon is startled when another note lands on his desk, and he sighs because really, shouldn’t this guy be _learning?_ He unfolds the paper, and it’s different hand writing this time. _is it just me or is this guy making no sense?_

Brendon casts a glance to the side and sees Spencer sitting in the seat next to him, eyes glazed over and chin resting in his hand. Brendon grins and sends back a reply. _it’s not just you. is he always like this?_

The note comes back, landing in the middle of his notebook. _always. what did brown want?_

Brendon glances at Spencer, but he ducks his head to focus on the note he’s scribbling when he catches Spencer watching him out of the corner of his eye. _apparently next time i won’t be so lucky._

Brendon hears Spencer snort softly. He keeps his eyes on the board until another note lands back on his desk.. _don’t worry about it man. you can hang with me until he backs off._

 _oh hey, thanks for that._ Brendon smiles and flicks the note back just as Mr. Leinstein looks up.

“Mr.Smith, perhaps if you’re not too busy with your extra curricular note passing you could give me the answer to question twelve.”

Brendon looks down at his book and grins when Spencer replies, “C equals seventy-six.”

Mr. Leinstein nods and goes back to writing on the board. It only takes a second for another note to land on his desk. _lunch next period?_

 _yep!_ Brendon sends the note back and then feels like a total idiot for sounding so excited in the note. He mentally kicks himself for being so fucking uncool all the damned time and then another note lands on his desk.

 _awesome. you should eat with me._

Brendon grins and sends back _awesome._

When no reply comes back, Brendon starts paying attention to the lecture. It’s pathetic how much the possibility of having made a friend excites him.

\--

  
Lunch with Spencer is interesting. He doesn’t seem to fit into any of the standard high school cliques Brendon sees on TV. He just sort of floats between a few groups, and everyone says hi and smiles at him. If Brendon wasn’t too busy trying to be Dallon when he grows up he’d definitely try to be like Spencer.

They eat outside on the bleachers. It’s hot, really fucking hot and Brendon can feel himself sweating through his t-shirt.

“Vegas heat’s a douche, bro.” Spencer slides a pair of white plastic sunglasses over his eyes. “Especially during the day.”

Brendon glares up at the sky. “Night’s not much better though. Thank god for air conditioning.”

“How long have you been in Vegas?”

Brendon picks at the topping on his pizza. He seriously doesn’t know how the food served in the cafeteria counts as food. It’s more like cardboard with flavours. “About three months?”

“So not long then. How’re you liking it? Bet it’s not as glamorous as you thought?”

“Not especially.” Brendon thinks of the lights and the traffic near the strip and the heat and the smog, and then he thinks of the cool breezes and the mountains and waterfalls on his home planet and his stomach twists. “It’s nothing like home.”

Spencer peers at him over the top of his glasses. “You’ll get used to it, man, and hey, you’ve totally got a friend in me.”

Brendon grins and hums the first few bars of You’ve Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story. Spencer laughs and throws a fry at him, “You’re kind of a dork, huh?”

“Lies. I’m totally awesome. You’ll see.”

The warning bell rings, and Spencer sighs. “It’ll have to wait until after science.”

“Ugh, science.” Brendon hauls himself to his feet. He waits for Spencer to collect his stuff, and they fall into silence as they walk to class. Brendon says goodbye to Spencer once they get to his lab. Heads to his own lab, preparing himself for another mind numbing class learning things he already knows.

\--

  
“So hey, you should come over this afternoon. We can play Halo, and you can stay for dinner if you want?”

Brendon nods, watching Spencer dunk his fries into his thickshake and eat them. “That sounds awesome, dude. Is your mom making lasagna again?”

Brendon has been over to Spencer’s house a couple of times now, and Brendon is seriously, seriously considering dedicating his life to being Spencer’s moms number one fan. She’s awesome, makes killer pasta dishes, and makes fun of Spencer a lot. It makes him miss his own mom even more.

Spencer snorts. “Yeah, no. It’s pot roast night. Also this thing you have for my mom is kinda creepy.”

“Your face is creepy.” Brendon grins. “Besides your mom is awesome.”

“Ugh, stop talking about my mom.” Spencer scrunches his face up. “You’re supposed to be coming over to hang out with me, not to sit in the kitchen and make heart eyes at her.”

“Aww, don’t worry Spence, you’re still my best bro.” Brendon reaches over and ruffles Spencer’s hair. Brendon couldn’t help getting attached to Spencer’s mom. He misses his own so fucking much and Spencer’s mom is always there for a quick hug and a smile. It’s not like he’s trying to replace his own mom, he knows that will never happen but it’s nice having someone to fuss over him.

Spencer swats at his hands and makes a face. “Stop, you’ll make me blush.”

Brendon snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’m bringing my A game here, Spence. Why won’t you love me?”

“Because you’re a gigantic weirdo mostly.”

Brendon kicks at Spencer’s ankle, “Aww, I love you, Spence.”

“Stop flirting with me.” Spencer takes a disgustingly loud slurp of his shake.

“Is it working? Are you falling for my manly charms, Spencer Smith?” Brendon kicks Spencer’s ankle again.

Spencer grins and kicks him back. “Nope, but keep trying, you’re getting there.”

Brendon laughs. He’s been hanging out with Spencer for a little over a month, and Brendon’s surprised at how easy it is to be his friend. Back home Brendon never really had proper friends, just the kids from the court and kids who wanted to be friends with him because he was a prince, but with Spencer it’s not like that at all. He actually seems to want to spend time with Brendon, and Brendon, well, Brendon is starting to think he might have a problem. Brendon feels kind of shitty for keeping part of himself a secret from Spencer but there’s that other part of him that basks in the fact that Spencer doesn’t know, that Spencer is choosing him for who he is, not what he is. He’s not prepared to give that up.

“Earth to Brendon.” Spencer waves a hand in front of his face, “Yo, you still with me?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I must have zoned out or something.”

Spencer raises an eyebrow. “Uh huh or something.”

“Shut up.” Brendon throws a fry at him. “Douche.”

“Hey!” Spencer throws one back at him. “So you should stay the night if you want? We can hang out tomorrow, see a movie or something.”

“Yeah? Dude, that sounds awesome. I’ll have to go home first though to get clothes and shit.”

“I can drive you. Mom let me take the car today.”

“Ooh someone must’ve been a good boy.” Brendon grins, reaching across to steal one of Spencer’s fries.

“Oh my god shut up. Can I help it if my mom loves me?”

Brendon snorts, pulling his phone out when it buzzes. _just checking in._

“Dallon?”

“My Uncle Zack.” Brendon sends back _eating lunch with spence. i’m staying at his place tonight but i’ll come by for clothes before i go._

 _okay, see you then_

“He says it’s cool if I stay the night.” Brendon puts his phone back in his pocket and snatches a fry off Spencer’s plate. “So pot roast huh?”

\--

  
Dallon yawns and rests against the brick wall, dropping his sunglasses over his eyes. Brendon sighs. “You know, I find it incredibly unfair that you get to be cool here. I’m the fucking crowned prince.That’s got to count for some cool points right?”

“I think it’s the girl jeans. The ladies won’t check you out if you’re wearing the same pants as them.” Dallon looks down at him, and Brendon glares back.

“You know damned well that these were the only jeans in my size at the stupid fucking store you insisted we shop at. Don’t get on your fashion high horse with me buddy. I’ve seen you in a dress.”

“They were ceremonial robes, douche rocket, and I rocked them.” Dallon looks completely unfazed. Brendon kinda wants to punch him. Or behead him. Both are awesome options as far as Brendon’s concerned. “Besides, who cares if you’re cool? You just have to survive until we can go home.”

“I care. Being cool means not being bounced off a locker every day. Do you know how hard it is to not set fire to that asshole?”

“Probably about as hard as it is for me not to set fire to you when you eat all the Lucky Charms.” Dallon looks at him over the top of his aviators, “Seriously though. I can take care of it if you want. Make it look like an accident. The humans really aren’t that smart, it’d be a piece of cake to fool them.”

Brendon shakes his head. “He’s not very smart. It’d be like--what’s that saying? fish and barrels?”

“Shooting fish in a barrel?”

“That’s the one.” Brendon sighs. “High school blows. Why couldn’t we pretend to be home schooled?”

“Because if I didn’t have classes, and if we didn’t leave Zack alone for eight hours a day, the rebels would be the least of your problems.”

“Oh please, Zack loves me. He thinks I’m awesome.”

Dallon laughs. “Uh huh. Because your family pays him a shit tonne of money to think that way.”

“You know, I could have your murder look like an accident. Like, I’d just have to say the word and there’d be a line of people to take you out.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Dallon pats Brendon on the head and wow, Dallon is so fucking lucky that they aren’t in private right now. Brendon would make him pay. With his _head._ Brendon snickers to himself -- he’s fucking hilarious -- and settles on punching Dallon in the arm.

“I’m going to class. We’re sitting with Spencer at lunch.”

Brendon can practically see the roll of eyes that goes with Dallon’s huff of annoyance. “Great. Do you think you can reel in the heart eyes so I can keep my lunch down this time?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” It’s the truth. Dallon’s been making all of these vague cracks about Spencer to Brendon, and Brendon doesn’t get where it comes from. Sure he’s been spending a lot of time with Spencer but Spencer’s his friend. Spencer’s his friend, and he doesn’t understand how that’s a bad thing, or why Dallon’s being such a douche about it. Then again, Dallon’s a douche about everything most of the time, so maybe this is just Dallon’s way of feeling included or showing he’s jealous of Brendon’s friendship with someone other than himself. Brendon doesn’t know what it is that Dallon does to make Spencer go quiet and weird but it’s annoying.

“Uh huh, sure.” Dallon throws his wrapper in the bin. “See you at lunch.”

“Yeah, see you.” Brendon watches him go and heads towards class, confusion sitting in the pit of his stomach. He’s going to get to the bottom of this, just as soon as he sits through the most boring History class ever.

\--

  
Brendon looks at Spencer’s face and takes comfort in the fact that he looks as horrified as Brendon feels. Spencer’s mouth is hanging open slightly, his lunch abandoned, and Brendon would laugh except Dallon is-- Dallon is doing something that could be flirting but looks a hell of a lot like he’s trying to sell Grace Simpson a used car.

“Is he flirting? Is that what he’s doing?” Spencer’s voice is choked like he’s trying not to die of second hand embarrassment or burst out laughing.

Brendon nods. “Um. I think so. Either that or he’s trying to sell her encyclopedias.”

“Wow, that’s. Wow--yeah, that’s some technique he’s got there.”

Brendon snorts and rests against Spencer. “She looks like she wants the floor to open and swallow her up. Do you think we should save her?”

“I think that Catalina is coming to do that just now.” Spencer nods towards where the Head of the Varsity Cheerleading squad is approaching to save her co-captain from Dallon. Brendon is man enough to admit that he’s actually enjoying seeing this side of Dallon. It makes him feel a lot better about his complete inability to be cool.

“Five bucks says she slaps him.” Spencer mutters. Sure enough, seconds later both Grace and Catalina slap him and walk away.

Dallon walks over with a dazed look on his face. “I think I’m in love.”

“I think you’re insane and need to stay away from those two before they take out a restraining order.” Brendon is horrified at the thought of having to explain that to his parents when he gets home. If he ever gets home.

Dallon hums, the stupid dazed look on his face reminding Brendon of the floppy eared puppy at the pet store they walk past on the way to school. “Insane with love.”

Spencer and Brendon look at each other and burst out laughing -- Brendon totally ignoring the way his heart beats a little faster when Spencer leans into him.

\--

  
Spencer drops his controller on the floor and lays back on his bed. “I honest to god can’t beat you again, it’s getting old.”

“Fuck you dude, best out of seven.” Brendon holds the controller up enticingly, but Spencer bats it away.

“No way, bro. Why don’t we watch a movie instead? I got the new Harry Potter yesterday.”

“Harry Potter? I don’t know what that is.” Brendon hauls himself up onto the bed and lays next to Spencer, “Is it a scary movie?”

“The fuck? Man, how can you not know what Harry Potter is? Are you from another planet?”

Brendon snorts and resists the urge to be honest. “What? Some of us like to go outdoors occasionally, Vitamin D is good for you, dude.”

“Your mom is good for me and by good for me I mean I fucked her.” Spencer rolls off the bed, punching Brendon in the thigh when he straightens up. Brendon pretends that the mention of his mother doesn’t sting. It’s not like Spencer knows anyway. Brendon’s always been careful to dodge that topic when it comes up. “Seriously though, do you live under a rock?

“Ow, dick.” Brendon punches him back. Spencer brushes the bangs out of his eye with a grin, and Brendon’s stomach totally doesn’t dive and tumble. “We watch this show that Dallon has on DVD. The O.C?”

Spencer laughs, “Seriously? You’ve watched The O.C but not Harry Potter?”

“Fuck off, it’s quality entertainment. I’m thinking of buying a wife beater.”

Spencer just _stares_ at Brendon, and Brendon tries not to squirm or blush or like, throw himself at Spencer and climb him like a tree. Oh, huh, he seriously has no idea where that thought even _came_ from. Brendon clears his throat, “I’m just saying.”

“You are an odd little man. Like, Ryan Ross levels of odd.” Brendon rolls his eyes. He’s heard enough stories about Spencer’s best friend to know an insult when he hears one. Spencer punches him in the shoulder and Brendon yelps, “Jesus, fuck. Dude that hurts!”

“Suck it up, cupcake.” Spencer cackles. “Also, you say dude a lot, has anyone ever told you that?”

Brendon frowns. He didn’t realise that wasn’t the right thing to say. The people on 90210 say it all the time and no one ever says anything. He shrugs and tries to hide his confusion, “What the fuck ever. It’s a valid life choice.”

“Uh huh, sure it is _dude._ ” Spencer makes a weird hand gesture that Brendon sometimes sees that dude on Hawaii Five-O makes. “I’m gonna get the movie. You want a coke?”

Brendon nods and gets a grip, “Yeah, and _popcorn_.”

“Bossy.”

“Feed me, Spencer Smith. I’m a growing boy who has _needs._ ” Brendon grins. “Needs which your mom usually takes care of for me. If _you_ know what I mean and I think you do.”

“That was weak, bro.” Spencer heads out the door. “For that, you get Diet Coke.”

“Aww, no, hey, dude.” Brendon pouts, but it’s useless. Spencer’s already out the door. Brendon idly considers setting fire to Spencer’s homework, but that’s probably a little extreme, even for him. Instead he hides his flat iron in one of the nine shoe boxes Spencer has stacked in his closet, rushing back over to the bed when he hears Spencer’s foot steps on the stairs. Brendon manages to get himself settled by the time Spencer walks back in the room, balancing a bag of Doritos and two Cokes in one hand and the movie in the other.

“We’re out of popcorn.”

“That’s cool. Doritos are awesome.” Brendon shrugs, taking them from him and settling back against the head board.

Spencer busies himself setting the DVD up. “Hell yeah, they are. Cool Ranch, man.”

“Ugh, you pleb, Nacho Cheese are the only acceptable flavour.”

“He says as he stuffs a handful of Cool Ranch into his mouth.” Spencer says, crawling up onto the bed next to Brendon. They’re pressed against each other from hip to thigh. Brendon totally doesn’t blush at _all._

“I’m a growing boy. I have to get my nutrition from somewhere.”

“Sorry to say, dude, if it’s nutrition you’re looking for you’re not going to find it in the bag.” Spencer starts the movie and dips his hand into the packet. He shoves a handful in his mouth and switches the lamp off.

Suddenly Brendon is hyper aware of Spencer. He can feel Spencer’s body heat seeping through the fabric of their pants and the way Spencer’s hand brushes his when they both reach into the bag at the same time. It’s like Spencer’s everywhere, surrounding him. It’s suffocating and thrilling and _terrifying_ all at the same time. Brendon is all too aware of the fact that Spencer’s mouth is right there, traces of Doritos on his lips, and he has to stop himself from leaning over and running his tongue over Spencer’s lips. All he wants is a taste, and then it’ll be out of his system.

It’d be so fucking _easy_ to just fit his mouth over Spencer’s and kiss him. He doesn’t though. Instead he drags his attention back to the movie and tries to think about how well and truly fucked he is.

\--

  
Zack is standing on a ladder when Brendon and Dallon get back from the mall. It had been fun exploring the stores and trying new food and coming up with theories as to why there was a tonne of spare change in the bottom of the fountain. It's something Brendon had always wondered about, and he'd randomly brought it up while they bought their smoothies.  
The working theory was that it was a way to tip the guy who cleaned the mall.

“Hey, Zack.” Dallon gets a soda out of the fridge and hops up on the kitchen counter. “What are you doing?”

“I’m fitting new lights.” Zack is balanced precariously on the top step of the ladder, a screw driver in one hand and a manual in the other.

Brendon studies him for a second and frowns. “Why don’t you just use your magic?”

“Because I’m trying to not draw attention to us.” Zack flips a page and curses and starts taking screws out of the fixture.

“How would it draw attention to us?”

Zack pauses and looks down at him, “Brendon, you don’t honestly think that there isn’t a party searching for you, do you?”

Brendon shrugs. “I didn’t really think about it. I don’t--why would they?”

“The Royal Family is _missing._ Everyone will be looking for you and your parents. Especially the rebels.”

“But--really?”

“Yes, really. I don’t know what means they’re using so I don’t want to take any chances.” Zack turns back to the light.

Brendon frowns in confusion. “But, Zack. I’ve used magic tonnes of times since we’ve been here, and nothing has happened. I thought the whole point of moving to Vegas was that the lights from the strip would hide us.”

“Well then you need to stop. You know the rules, Brendon. We’re only covered at night, during the day there are no lights so you need to keep it under wraps.”

“That’s what I told him but would he listen to me? Nooooo, of course not.” Dallon sets his soda can down. “Why would he listen to me? It’s not like it’s my job to give him advice or anything.”

Brendon rolls his eyes in disgust, “Your advice sucks. Fish Taco? Really? I thought I was going to be sick.”

“It’s delicious. You’re just defunct.”

“I’ll defunct you, if you know what I mean and I think you do.”

Dallon hops off the bench and throws his empty soda can out. “You wish.”

“Yes, because my whole life I’ve been harbouring a secret crush on you only to choose this moment to declare my intent to fuck you through a mattress. Congratulations Dallon, you’re a schmuck.”

Zack snorts and throws Dallon a look. “Has he been watching those teenage dramas again?”

“Yes. It’s cute though don’t you think? That he actually thinks he’d be the one doing the fucking.” Dallon grins.

“Fuck you, guys. I’m going to play Halo.” Brendon huffs and walks down the hallway. At the last second he closes his eyes tight, concentrating hard. He visualises the lights glowing blue, green, purple then yellow and laughs when Zack let’s out a surprised yelp when every light in the kitchen comes on.

“Brendon!” Zack yells, and Brendon starts laughing, disappearing into the bedroom.

\--

  
Brendon gets home from spending the afternoon kicking Spencer’s ass in a spectacular fashion at Halo. He drops his books on the floor and flops down on the bed.

He’s never felt so confused in his life. Everything was going great. There were snacks, subtle flirting with Spencer’s mom --because that’s how Brendon rolls-- and there was video game playing. The next thing Brendon knew he was resisting the urge to lick a smear of chocolate off Spencer’s mouth. What the actual _fuck?_

He can hear Dallon and Zack downstairs, the occasional clatter of dishes and spurt of laughter. He wonders how they’ll react --what they’ll say-- if he tells them that he likes Spencer. What would they think about him having a crush on Spencer --human Spencer-- with his shiny hair and stupid jokes and bad attitude. Worse still, he wonders what his parents would say about all of this, the Heir to the throne falling for a human. It’s probably best that he doesn’t linger for too long on that thought.

The thing is though, Brendon doesn’t even know how he feels about it. He’s not even from this planet. He’s not human, and there is no way that this won’t be a fucking disaster. He wants to forget about it. He wants to pretend that it was just a weird moment, and it doesn’t mean anything. The problem is, Brendon’s nothing if not honest with himself, a fucking annoying as shit trait he no doubt got from his father, who is blunt as a rusty axe at all times. He knows this crush is not something he’s going to be able to pass off as nothing.

Brendon groans and presses his face into a pillow. He doesn’t even know how to begin to deal with all of these new feelings, and he wishes that the shows on TV were a little bit more accurate in their portrayal of the bone shattering fear that comes with falling in love. He freezes for a moment because holy fuck. Holy fucking shit what the _hell?_ When did this stupid fucking crush become _love._ Not to mention the fact that he’s not even human and there is no way, if on the off chance Spencer would be crazy enough to like him back, that this could even work. Brendon is so fucked.

“Fuck.” Brendon sighs and presses his face further into his pillow. “Fucking fuck _fuck._

\--

  
Brendon waits until dinner time to drop his bombshell. According to every TV show that he’s watched since landing on earth, the best time for heartfelt conversation and life changing announcements is when everyone is seated around the dinner table. Well, at least in the near vicinity of the dinner table, because Dallon refuses to sit down after seeing this medical show about someone who died when their food went down the wrong way. For some reason he’s convinced himself that standing will make sure that all food products will make a safe passage down the right pipe. Brendon mostly thinks he’s an idiot but whatever. It’s not like ordering him to sit down worked because Dallon seems to think that Brendon is joking when he points his finger at him and tells him to do something in his best princely voice. Brendon’s deeply considering having Dallon’s limbs removed one by one and displayed in the ‘Museum of People Who Died Ignoring The Prince’ that Brendon is totally going to have built when he gets back to Aeternitatis.

Brendon waits for Zack to sit and then folds his hands and rests them on the table top in a totally princely manner. “I have an announcement to make.”

Dallon rolls his eyes, and Zack looks like he’s humouring Brendon, “Okay. What is it?”

“I don’t want to alarm anyone, but it’s possible that I have developed a crush on one of the humans.”

Zack groans, getting up to slap Dallon on the back when he starts choking. Brendon wants to do the dance of the I told you so’s that he saw on television but he refrains. Dallon can’t help it if he isn’t as wise to the world like Brendon.

“Brendon, that is such a bad idea I don’t even know where to begin.” Zack hands Dallon a glass of water and guides him into a seat. “We’re supposed to be hiding out, not searching for life partners.”

“It’s just a crush, Zack. It’s not like I’m going to drag him home and make him my husband.” Brendon pauses. It’s a lie and he knows it. He is so ridiculous over Spencer and he’s not even sure it’s reciprocated. Brendon feels like such an idiot. “Unless--”

“No. No, no absolutely not I forbid it.” Dallon snaps.

Brendon raises an eyebrow at Dallon in amusement . It always makes him laugh when Dallon thinks he’s in charge, “You _forbid_ it?”

“Yes. I forbid it.” Dallon draws himself up to full height, and Brendon starts laughing.

“You’re good value, Dallon. I am glad Mother and Father sent you along.” Brendon ignores the way Dallon glares at him and turns to Zack. “I wish to invite Spencer over for pizza and video games. I trust that will not be a problem”

Zack nods his head in agreement, “Yes, Your High--”

“Spencer? _Spencer?_ Have you lost your mind?”

“That’s enough, Dallon.” Brendon snaps and then feel immediately guilty. He is going to be a terrible prince. “Sorry. I apologise.”

Dallon shakes his head. “No, Your Highness, it is I who is in the wrong. Forgive me.”

“I just want to make a friend, Dallon.” Brendon reaches across and takes Dallon’s hand, letting a surge of warmth spread between them. He doesn’t mention that he’s been harbouring this crush for a month now and that the thought of Spencer being his boyfriend is one that he’s considered pretty much non stop since that day in his bedroom. Dallon doesn’t really need all of those details.

“I’m your friend.” Dallon says softly.

“And a great one you are but I just--I want more.”

Dallon sighs and sends a surge of warmth back towards Brendon. “Okay. Okay.”

Zack clears his throat. “While this is incredibly touching, I didn’t slave over a hot stove for you two not to eat.”

Brendon rolls his eyes and picks up his fork. “Yeah yeah.” he looks down and then gives Zack a knowing look. “This is totally takeout isn’t it?”

“Shut up and eat your food, Your Highness.”

Brendon glares. “There is totally a flaming sword with your name on it.”

“I’m terrified.”

“As you should be.” Brendon gives him one last threateningly look and then starts to eat.

\--

  
Brendon’s totally not freaking out, except for how he totally is. Spencer’s coming over to hang out, and Brendon wants everything to be perfect. Although by perfect Brendon would settle for Dallon not glaring at him every five minutes complete with noises of disgust and for Spencer to maybe kiss him. He’s not asking for much. Sadly, Dallon is a champion sulker.

The doorbell rings, and Brendon practically flies down the stairs and to the door. He stops short of opening it and checks his appearance out in the mirror and yeah, still as awkward looking as always. No wonder no one at home believed he’d make a great prince. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, grinning at Spencer. “Dude, hey. Come on in.”

Spencer grins and walks inside, punching Brendon’s in the arm casually. It’s not the kiss Brendon was hoping for. He’ll take what he can get. “Hey, nice house.”

“Thanks. Uncle Zack’s decorating.” Brendon takes Spencer’s back pack and leads him through the kitchen.

Dallon’s sitting at the counter peeling an orange and glaring at it. Brendon rolls his eyes, Dallon is such a child sometimes. “You remember Dallon.”

Dallon looks up, and his glare shifts to the two of them. He nods his head. “Spencer.”

“Um. Hi?” Spencer looks a little taken aback. Brendon sends a shot of hot energy at Dallon. Dallon jolts a little and his glare deepens. Brendon gives him a pointed look and then turns back to Spencer. “I’ll show you my room.”

“Okay, cool.” Spencer looks a little uncomfortable as he follows Brendon upstairs, and Brendon wants to go down and punch Dallon in his dumb face. He’s allowed to, okay. He’s His Royal Highness, The Crowned Prince of Aeternitas. .

Brendon opens his bedroom door and waits for Spencer to go in before closing the door behind him. Spencer lets out a low whistle. “Man, nice set up.”

“Thanks.” Brendon grins. He’d put a lot of effort into making his bedroom as comfortable as it had been back home. There’s a tv and sound system in the corner and a big bed and his walls are plastered in posters of bands that he’s really started to dig since landing on Earth. It’s not the same as home, but it’s comfortable, and that’s what matters most to him. That and Spencer likes it.

“Oh hey Guitar Hero. Are you any good?” Spencer shucks his jacket off and drops it on the bed next to him.

“Duh, I’m awesome. Have you learned nothing from having your ass handed to you in every video game we’ve ever played?”

Spencer snorts and picks up a guitar. “You talk good game, Urie. Let’s see if you can back it up.”

Twenty minutes later, Spencer has kicked Brendon’s ass six ways from Sunday, and Zack calls out, letting them know that dinner is ready. Brendon sets his controller down. “This was a fluke, and after dinner I’m going to prove it to you.”

“I beat your ass seven times, bro. Face it, I’m the master.” Spencer says, following Brendon down the stairs.

“Because that isn’t a gigantic exaggeration at _all_. Oh hey, pizza, awesome.” Brendon makes a beeline for the table, not noticing that Zack is giving Spencer a once over, eyes narrowed. Brendon looks up, finally noticing the the quiet and gives Zack a look. “Uncle Zack, this is Spencer. Spencer, my Uncle Zack.”

“Um, hey. Hi, nice to meet you.”

Zack nods his head once. “You too. Help yourself to some pizza. Bren, you got a second?”

“Sure.” Brendon smiles and follows Zack. He’s only half paying attention to Zack, something about magic use and being more inconspicuous because he can see Dallon and Spencer talking, and whatever it is that they’re talking about has both of their faces set in anger. Suddenly, Spencer stands and walks out of the room.

“Okay sure, whatever you want Zack.” Brendon rushes back into the dining room. “Where’d Spence go?”

“He had to leave.”

Brendon runs to the front door and opens it, but Spencer’s nowhere to be seen. Brendon can feel anger surging through his body, and he can’t stop himself. He walks back into the dining room and grips the front of Dallon’s shirt and drags him from his chair, pushing him against the wall.

“What did you do?”

Dallon pushes at Brendon. “I did what was for the best.”

“Stop speaking in fucking riddles and tell me what you fucking did.” Brendon pushes back. He doesn’t care if he gets his ass kicked.

“I did what was in the best interest of you and of our task.” Dallon glares at Brendon. “I told him what he needed to hear to get him to leave.”

“And what was that exactly?”

Dallon doesn’t even waver. It makes Brendon even angrier. “I told him we were together. That we would be leaving after graduation and getting married, and that it was in his best interest to stay away.”

“You told him _what?_ We’re supposed to be fucking _cousins,_ Dallon. You can’t--that sort of thing is _illegal_ here.” Brendon would punch Dallon, except he’s a fucking prince, and he knows better than to resort to this kind of violence. Joking is one thing, actually acting is another. “You will fix this, Dallon. Get out of my sight until you do.”

Brendon lets go of his shirt and takes a step back. “Now, Dallon. It’s an order.”

Dallon nods and leaves the room, turning to Zack. “Tell me you didn’t know what he was doing in here? Tell me this wasn’t a plan.”

“Brendon.”

“Fuck you. You have betrayed me; you both have betrayed me.” Brendon shakes his head, turns and storms upstairs. He tries Spencer’s cell, but he doesn’t pick up. He tries again and again until he eventually falls asleep.

\--

  
Spencer avoids Brendon for the rest of the week.

Brendon tries to talk to Spencer. Except Spencer either avoids him or mumbles something about it being for the best, then runs off before Brendon can get a chance to explain. Brendon hates it. He hates it so fucking much, and he hates that the two people he trusts more than anyone in the whole world made this happen. He refuses to speak to Dallon or Zack no matter how much they try to apologise. He can feel his sadness and anger and confusion closing in on him.

For the first time since he met Spencer, he wants to go home.

\--

  
Brendon’s on Day Five of eating lunch alone. It’s hot out on the bleachers but at least out here there’s no Dallon staring at him from across the lunch room. He picks at his lunch and sighs. Everything fucking sucks without Spencer around and Brendon just wants to go fucking _home._ Not to the house he lives in with Zack and Dallon which is becoming more tense the longer the week goes on but back to Aeternitas. He just wants to see his parents again and forget this whole mess ever happened.

Brendon starts shoving his lunch back in his backpack when a shadow falls over him. He looks up and Dallon’s standing there, looking awkward. “Hey.”

“What do you want?” Brendon stands up, a shock of anger heating his veins.

“I’m--I told Spencer. That I lied.” Dallon looks at his shoes. “I was a dick.”

Brendon folds his arms across his chest. “You betrayed me, Dallon. That’s--ignoring the fact that I’m your fucking _prince_ and that’s a big fucking deal, you did a really fucking shitty thing.”

“I’m sorry okay? I’m _sorry._ ” Dallon reaches out and rests his hand on Brendon’s arm. “Please.”

The warning bell rings and Brendon nods. “Okay. I’ll see you at home.”

Brendon brushes past Dallon and heads to class. He’s still pissed, furious actually but he knows that he can only go on like this for so long. He sighs and tugs his backpack up further onto his shoulder. It’s going to be a long afternoon.

\--

  
“This is such a bad idea, Brendon.” Dallon glances around. “A really bad idea.”

The desert is dark except for the headlights of Dallon’s car. Brendon looks up at the sprawling blanket of stars and smiles to himself. “Your opinion is duly noted.”

“Brendon, as your aide, as your _friend_ I’m telling you. This is stupid.”

Brendon sighs and rests his forehead against the window, letting the cold soothe his fledgling headache. “I have registered your opinion and I don’t agree.” Brendon’s voice drips with authority.

“This is danger--”

“That’s enough.” Brendon sits up straight and turns to look at Dallon. Speaking Aeternitatic feels foreign on his tongue but he needs to get his point across. “You are my friend but I am also your prince and you will do what I say. That’s final.”

Dallon nods. “Yes Your Highness.”

Brendon returns his nod and then smiles as a flash of light catches his eye. “He’s here.”

“Great.” Dallon looks anything but joyful, but he gets out of the car nonetheless, keeping close to Brendon.

Spencer walks towards them looking equal parts confused and annoyed; Brendon’s really into that look. It makes his stomach twist in a really awesome way.

“Alright, so I’m here. You better not be planning on killing me and burying me out here. I’m missing dessert.”

“Why would I want to kill you? You’re my friend.” Brendon’s confused. Why would Spencer meet him if he thought he was going to be killed?

Spencer raises an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t know. It could be the fact that visiting your house was like walking into The fucking Shining, and your _cousin_ lied to me about you two being, _destined_ or some shit. Which, by the way, is gross and also probably illegal. You know, we have a pretty good counsellor at school. You should consider seeing her. She was really awesome when Ryan was going through his--well when Ryan was being Ryan really.”

“Dallon.” Brendon sighs. “Will you please tell Spencer that I’m not going kill him.”

“Brendon’s not going to kill you.” Dallon gives Spencer a look. Brendon’s seen it enough times to know that Dallon thinks Brendon’s making an error in judgement. “Against my advice.”

Brendon nods. “Wow, yeah. Sarcasm is totally helpful dude, thanks for that.”

“Anytime.”

“No for real. You have a date with a Cetus.” Brendon mutters and shakes his head, stepping forward. He takes Spencer’s elbow guiding him away from Dallon. Dallon sighs, following behind them at a slower pace. “Ignore him. He’s just pissy that he missed his nap.”

“Yeah, well, this is all really touching, but what the fuck are we doing out here in the middle of the desert?”

“You know, this attitude you have? It’s not at all hot, I’m just throwing that out there.” Brendon tugs on his hand as he sits.

Spencer sighs and sits across from him. “Now I’m in the dirt.” Spencer glances at his shoes, making an agitated noise. “Let me get this straight. You brought me out here, all so I could sit in the freezing cold and get dirt all over me. Oh and so you could tell me that I’m not hot and that you’re not going to kill me?”

“I might have lied about you not being hot.” Brendon shrugs and takes Spencer’s hand. He turns it so it’s palm up and pushes the sleeve of his hoodie up.

“What are you doing?”

“Why? Is it turning you on?” Brendon wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“No, it’s vaguely annoying. Also creepy.” Spencer slaps at his hand, and Brendon slaps back, hissing for him to quit it as he pushes Spencer’s hoodie sleeve up further.

Spencer huffs. “This better be fucking worth it, Brendon. My ass is numb, and my new shoes are filthy.”

Brendon sighs. He’s about to show Spencer something really fucking important and all Spencer can do is bitch about his cold ass. Brendon can’t help but feel like Dallon’s probably right. Humans are fucking annoying sometimes. Especially this particular human who manages to be equal parts infuriating and hot at the same time. Brendon kinda wants to slap Spencer, only in a totally sexy kind of way. Brendon shakes his head a little, where did that thought even come from? He clears his head and runs his palm slowly over Spencer’s arm, from the bicep down until his palm sits on top of Spencer’s. He presses the tips of his fingers against the inside of Spencer’s wrist and closes his eyes, humming softly.

“Brendon what the--”

“Shh. Just--wait.” Brendon keeps his eyes shut and hums. He concentrates harder and taps into his core, a sphere made up of vine like strands that glows bright blue. He slowly extracts one of the strands, drawing it through his veins until it presses at the surface of the skin on his hand. He shudders and lets it push through, focusing on the warmth until the strand tangles into a tiny glowing ball between their palms.

When Brendon opens his eyes Spencer is staring down at their palms. Brendon smiles, raising his hand higher so the sphere floats. “Surprise.”

“What is it?”

“Me.”

The sphere emits a bright glow that lights up Spencer’s face. “What are you?” His voice is hushed and filled with awe.

Brendon moves his palm and the light goes with him, floating in lazy circles around his hand. “I’m a lot of things.”

“Yeah.” Spencer watches the sphere float around Brendon’s hand. “I’m starting to see that.” He pauses. “What else can you do?”

“All sorts of stuff.” Brendon holds his hand palm up and the sphere hovers above it in place. Brendon whispers something and blows softly, like he’s blowing dust off his hand. The sphere takes off, zooms through the air before it splits in two. The two new spheres glow purple and then split again, glowing bright green.

Spencer watches them fly around. “This is insane. This--how are you doing that?”

“I don’t know. It’s just who I am.” Brendon shrugs and whispers again. The sphere’s collide, glowing blue again and zoom back to his hand. “They’re who I am.”

“Are you--is this what you’re made of?”

Brendon hums. “Sort of. This is what sits in my core, where my magic lives.”

Spencer opens his mouth to speak, but his phone starts ringing. Brendon sighs and lets the light return to his core. He watches Spencer answer and have a quick argument with someone on the other end of the line.

“Sorry Brendon, I have to go.” Spencer says, snapping his phone shut. “My mom is throwing a fit.”

Brendon stands up and dusts the dirt of his pants, smiling to hide the disappointment. He doesn’t understand. Spencer’s not freaking out. He’s not reacting at all. Surely he should be asking questions or running for the hills or _something._ “That’s okay. I should head back too.”

Spencer nods distractedly. “Okay. I’ll see you at school?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, cool.” Spencer half waves to Dallon and then rushes for his car. He stops and then runs back over. “Hey. Just--I’m definitely going to see you tomorrow right?”

Brendon nods, “Yeah. Definitely.”

Spencer smiles. “Okay awesome. That’s. Awesome.”

Spencer runs back over to his car. He gets in and starts it, speeding off. Brendon watches him go and sighs when Dallon rests his hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go home, Bren?”

“Yeah.” Brendon turns. “Let’s go.”

Brendon stares out the window the rest of the way home. He wanted more time to tell Spencer everything and make him understand. Now he doesn’t know if he’s going to get another chance. He knows he’ll see Spencer at school tomorrow, but it just felt like this was the right time and now it’s gone. He can sense Dallon watching him as they drive, but Brendon just presses his forehead against the cool glass and ignores him. He wants to go home.

\--

  
Brendon gets home and goes straight up to his room. He kicks his shoes off and pushes his window open, throwing one leg over the sill, then the other until he can crawl out onto the roof. It’s cool out, but the roof tiles still have some warmth from being exposed to the hot sun all day. Brendon shifts until he’s comfortable and not likely to go tumbling off the roof to his death and pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his chin atop them.

He likes it out here, it’s quiet and they’re far enough away from the bright lights of the strip that he can see the stars. Brendon looks up at the sky, the moon shining big a bright and sighs. “Hey Mom. Dad.”

Brendon feels a little ridiculous sitting on the roof of his house talking to his parents. It’s comforting though, in a way that he really needs right now. He’s so fucking _confused_ and Dallon seems to be doing everything in his power to be the polar opposite of helpful while Zack pretends to not notice what’s going on.

Brendon sighs again. “There’s this boy. Spencer? I just. I really like him you know? He’s smart and funny and. I think he might like me back. I don’t know though, I mean. He hasn’t said anything but he seemed disappointed when he thought Dallon and I were dating or whatever.”

“I feel so weird around him. It’s like I can’t control my magic and I feel-- _different._ It’s hard to explain.” A cool breeze picks up and Brendon wraps his arms tighter around his knees. “I don’t know what to do. I’m--” he pauses. “I’m scared. He’s a human and I’m--well. I’m me. I just don’t know how this could work. I really want it to.”

Brendon feels like a total idiot. He’s talking to the sky for fucksake. “I wish you both were here right now. I miss you. ”

The moon disappears behind a cloud. Brendon rubs at his eyes and crawls back over to the window. He gets one leg over the window sill and then looks up. “I love you. I hope you’re okay.”

Brendon shuts the window behind when he gets back inside and flops down on his bed. He doesn’t feel any better, just more confused than ever.

\--

  
Brendon wakes up with a jolt. The numbers on the clock next to him read three am, and he frowns. He never wakes up in the middle of the night, not unless-- it hits him. He's _freezing_ cold. He's never cold. In fact, he's always on the other side of too warm for comfort, and it can only mean one thing. Something is wrong.

He slides out of bed, turning the lamp on and makes his way down the hall, knocking on Dallon's door. "Dallon? Dallon, wake up."

Brendon hears movement and disgruntled murmuring coming from the other side of the door; he can picture Dallon, cranky and throwing the blankets back, ready to tear into Brendon for waking him. The door is thrown open and Dallon glares. "What Brend--jesus, what's wrong?"

Dallon reaches out, his hands hot against Brendon's skin. "Fucking hell. You're so cold. What the shit?"

"Something's wrong. Something's very, very wrong, Dallon."

"Shit. Shit okay, go get into bed. I'll get Zack."

Brendon nods and makes his way back to bed. He pulls the covers tight around him and closes his eyes, concentrating. He tries to tap into his core but there's a shield, blocking it. Brendon shakes his head and tries again with no luck. The main light comes on and Brendon startles. “Fuck.”

“Brendon? Your Majesty, what is it?” Zack kneels next to his bed, reaching out and taking his hand.

“I don’t know, Zack.” Brendon bites back a sob. “I don’t know, I can’t--I can’t get to my core. I’m so cold. It’s like there’s a barrier there stopping me from getting to it.”

“I was afraid this would happen.”

“What? You were afraid what would happen?” Dallon steps away from the doorway. He walks into the room and moves closer to the bed. “What the fuck, Zack?”

“I was afraid that if--if something were to happen to one of the prince’s relatives he would feel it -- that it would affect him, like a warning.” Zack hovers his hands over Brendon’s body.

Brendon’s head snaps up. “Something’s happened?”

“You didn’t think you should tell us that?” Dallon stands right over Zack. “You didn’t think that the prince should know that?”

“It was need to know.” Zack glares at Dallon. “It might not have come to fruition.”

“He had the right to know. We both had the right to know.”

Zack looks back down at Brendon. “I did what I thought was best.”

“No.” Dallon holds his hand up. “That’s not good enough, Zack. This is the prince’s life and we both out rank you. At the very least he--”

“He is laying right here thank you very much. Now, instead of bickering with each other and playing my job is better than yours, how about you both come up with a way to fucking work out what the fuck is going on.” Brendon sits up and gives them both an exasperated look.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Zack nods and turns his attention back to his hands.

Brendon raises an eyebrow, clearing his throat. Dallon sighs.“Yes, Your Highness.”  
Zack stands. “I think--I need to try and contact your parents.”

“What? No. No way, Zack. that’s way too dangerous.” If Brendon wasn’t too cold to move he’d be putting his foot down. At least he thinks that’s what that means.

“Brendon, if--”

Brendon raises his hand to silence Zack. “No. It’s not up for discussion. I’ll be fine. There’s no need to--it’s risking everyone’s safety.”

Zack sighs and nods. “Okay. But if it gets any worse--”

“It won’t.” Brendon tugs the covers up over him. He’s not going to let Zack put everyone in danger because he’s a little cold. “Go back to bed okay?”

Zack looks reluctant, but he nods and leaves. Dallon doesn’t though. He stands with his arms folded, and a look on his face that Brendon can’t doesn’t want to read.

“Go to bed, Dallon.”

“I know what you’re doing. Zack might give in to you because you flash your puppy dog eyes and go all Royal Family on his ass, but I know better.” Dallon gives him a knowing look. “This isn’t helping anyone. Endangering your life isn’t going to help anyone.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Brendon lays back against the pillows. “Go to bed, Dallon.”

“No. I’m sorry, Brendon. As dedicated as I am to you and your family, I am just as dedicated to my people; you are risking their lives as much as your own.”

“I said--”

“I don’t care what you said, okay? Jesus Christ, Brendon. You know how important you are. You can’t just decide that you don’t feel like--”

“Fuck you, Dallon. You think I don’t know? You think that I haven’t known since I was a child what I was born into -- what I was going to be expected to do? Trust me I know. Because while you were out playing with your friends? I was learning about the politics of our planet. I could speak seven different languages by the time I was _eight._ So don’t tell me because I fucking _know._ ”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean--”

“You meant.” Brendon can feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes, “You fucking meant so don’t say that you didn’t. It’s alright for you. This is just a job to you but it’s my fucking life. I’m seventeen years old. I haven’t seen my parents since I was thirteen, and now there is a very real possibility that I won’t ever see them again. Not to mention there is a war being fought in my name right now I don’t even agree with. I am going to be expected to go back and rule a kingdom that will forever mourn the loss of brave soldiers who gave their lives to save a kingdom that I don’t even want. Because I don’t want it. I fucking don’t.” The words are out of his mouth before he even realizes that he says them. He hadn’t realized he felt that way until just then, and now that it’s out there he can’t ignore it. He doesn’t want to rule. He just wants to be a teenager and do teenage things. He’s not ready for this, and the thought of being forced makes him want to cry.

“Brendon.” Dallon crosses the room quickly and wraps his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want them to be dead. I want them to come back and I want--I want--”

“You want to be human.” Dallon says quietly.

“No. I don’t know. Maybe.” Brendon slumps against Dallon. He feels as though the wind has been knocked out of his sails. “I don’t want to be King.”

Dallon runs a hand over his back. “Is this about Spencer?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.” Dallon sighs and pets Brendon’s hair. “Brendon I know you think that Spencer--I know that you think that this is what you want, and maybe it is but--do you really want to give up _everything_ for him?”

“I don’t know but is it such a bad thing that I’d like the opportunity to decide for myself?”

“No but--this is your life, Bren. I’m truly sorry, but this is your birthright.”

“But it’s not my choice. None of this is my--it’s not fucking fair.” It’s not fair, not at all, but Brendon knows that argument isn’t going to fly. He knows that it’s not about what’s fair. It’s about what’s right. Yeah, maybe it is partly about Spencer -- how he thinks he might actually be in love with Spencer -- but that’s not all of it. Not by a long shot.

“Brendon.”

“Go away please. I want to be alone.” Brendon lays down and pulls the covers tighter around himself trying to get some kind of warmth.

“Bre--”

“Dallon, go away. I don’t want to make it an order but I will.” Brendon’s tired and cold. He just wants to curl into a ball and cry until everything stops sucking.

Dallon stands and nods, shutting the door behind him, and Brendon starts to cry. He presses his face into his pillow and tries not to think about anything. It doesn’t work. His mind wanders to images of him and Spencer hanging around at Spencer’s place, the way Spencer hugs him hello and goodbye, the way Spencer insists that all disputes can be solved by wrestling for it, it usually being the remote or who gets to be Yoshi when they play Mario Kart. He can see a future here in Vegas, here on Earth, here with _Spencer,_ and it scares him that home doesn’t factor into that. He doesn’t know what it means but he can guess and that’s the scariest thought of all.

\--

  
Brendon waits until he’s sure Zack is asleep and Dallon has stopped moving around in his room before creeping over to the window. He closes his eyes, presses his hand to the glass and focuses on pushing his energy around the frame like a cushion and slides it open silently. It doesn’t take much effort for him to climb down the lattice that frames one side of the house and drop to the soft ground below. He waits a moment and then turns and heads down the street. He spent all day making plans, and he knows they’re dangerous and stupid. He knows if Zack and Dallon find out they will kill him but he has to do this. He has to go home.

It’s not a long walk to Spencer’s house, but it seems like forever. Brendon’s got his hoodie zipped up tight but he’s still shivering; he knows that it’s got nothing to do with the weather and everything to do with something that’s happening millions of miles away.

Spencer’s house is in darkness when Brendon gets there and it makes it easier for Brendon to creep around to the side of the house and throw a rock at Spencer’s window. He misses the first three times but the fourth hits with a barely audible _clink_ as do the fifth and six. Brendon’s getting ready to throw another when the window opens, and Spencer looks down at him bleary-eyed with his hair sticking up in the air.

“Bren?”

Brendon waves a little, his stomach flip flopping with a sudden case of nerves. “Hey. Hey can you come down? I need to talk to you.”

“Bren, it’s one in the morning. Can’t it wait until later?”

“No.” Brendon’s voice comes out louder than he expected, and he flinches, lowering his voice, “No, it’s important. Please.” Brendon knows he sounds desperate but he is.

“Hey. Hey, okay.” Spencer seems to falter. “I’ll be right down.” He closes the window and disappears from view. Brendon hugs himself and fidgets, waiting amongst the shadows just in case one of Spencer’s sisters wake up and see him.

Spencer opens the back door and looks around; Brendon steps out of the shadows. “Over here.”

“Bren? What the hell is going on?”

Brendon doesn’t actually know what to say now that he’s gotten this far into his plan. “Um. I--”

Spencer frowns and steps closer. “Is something wrong?”

“Um, kinda yeah. Yeah, um. You know that stuff I showed you tonight?”

“Yeah? With the magic and stuff?”

“Yeah, with the magic and stuff. Well, um. I wasn’t--I haven’t--I’m not from this planet. I’m not a high school student and--I’m not human.” Brendon pauses, “I’m crowned Prince Brendon Urie from the planet Aeternitatis.”

Spencer is silent for the longest time. He raises his eyebrows so high that if Brendon wasn’t too busy freaking out he’d probably be worried they were going to disappear into his hair.

“Spence? Say--say something. Please.”

“You’re a prince?”

Brendon nods and fidgets even more. “I’m--yeah. I don’t want to be but--”

“Wow, that’s. Huh. That actually explains a lot.”

“I’m sorry I--wait, what?” Brendon shakes his head a little. “What?”

Spencer shrugs, his face smoothing out. “It explains a lot. The weird words and the vague threats about cutting off Dallon’s body parts, and I don’t know, you’re very--” he waves his hand around.

“Very what?”

“You’re very--strange. In a good way! Not a bad way, you’re just--different. Compared to like every other teenager ever.”

Brendon is confused that Spencer isn’t freaking out. He also seems to be ignoring the part where Brendon’s an alien. Brendon thought that would be the bit that would actually get a reaction. “Okay, well. This was easier than I expected.”

“Sorry, did you expect me to throw a fit or run away screaming or something? That’s not really my style you know?”

“No, hey, I totally get that. I mean some people find out that their--whatever I am to you, is Alien Royalty and freak out, but you just take it all in your stride. That’s totally normal.”

“Well, I mean. Alien. That's a bit of shock. Not so much the whole prince thing. You’re kind of a diva, dude.” Spencer shrugs but seems to be choosing his words carefully. “Did you think I’d cause a scene?”

“You didn’t speak to me for a week after you came over.” Brendon looks at the ground.“I’m just saying.”

“Hey.” Spencer moves closer to him, and Brendon looks up. “I’m sorry about that yeah? I was a dick and confused and a dick. Did I mention I was a dick?”

“Once or twice.” Brendon smiles a little and pauses. “I’m leaving.”

“Already? You woke me up and made me come down here so you can tell me your secret identity and now you’re going? That’s pretty uncool, bro.” Spencer nudges him with an elbow. “You could have at least made your big bombshell interesting.”

“Right.” Brendon nods.“Right no, you’re totally right.”

Brendon hesitates and then darts in and presses his mouth to Spencer’s. He holds onto the front of Spencer’s shirt and wills Spencer to kiss him back instead of punching him in the face, because if he doesn’t Brendon will probably die of embarrassment. Spencer makes a startled noise and then relaxes, opening his mouth just enough for Brendon to lick into it. Brendon’s been waiting to do this, thinking about this, since that day with the Doritos. He’s terrified that he’s doing it wrong though; the only kiss he’s ever had was from some schmuck son of a visiting delegate from Jupiter. He had taken Brendon’s forced cheer and friendliness as an invitation to kiss him, and Brendon hadn’t felt at all bad about sending a painful warning zap and leaving the guy with a slightly burnt stench. Come to think of it, he looked a lot like that douchey Keeper in Harry Potter. Brendon knew that character rubbed him the wrong way for a reason and not just because, as it turns out, Brendon has serious opinions about Ron and Hermione as a couple.

Spencer makes a soft noise, startling Brendon out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand -- the task of _kissing Spencer, holy shit._ Brendon tightens his grip in the soft cotton of Spencer’s well worn shirt, and that’s when he feels the first hint of warmth, deep inside. He deepens the kiss as Spencer curves a hand around the back of his neck. Slowly but surely warmth starts to spread throughout his entire body until he feels bursting with heat and magic. He can feel his nerve endings coming to life and heating up. Brendon pulls back the tiniest bit, their lips still brushing against each other. Sparks start to fly, literally, as magic passes between them in ribbons of colour and light, each sparkling as they ascend towards the heavens.

“Jesus.” Spencer mutters. He presses his forehead to Brendon’s as he sucks in a breath. His chest heaves under Brendon’s hand.

“No, Brendon.” Brendon laughs softly as he struggles to get his own breath back. “Interesting enough for you?”

“Mmm I might need further exploration.” Spencer ducks in for another kiss, but Brendon pulls back.

“I’m leaving.”

“Dude, no. Stay here with me. We can make out. It’ll be awesome.” Spencer leans in again, and Brendon sighs, resting a hand on his chest.

“I mean. I’m going home. Back to Aeternitatis. Tonight.”

Spencer’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. “Oh. _Oh._ That’s--oh.”

“It’s just--something is wrong. I can feel it and. There’s a war and my family -- we’re in hiding. I have to -- have to do something. I can’t just--I can’t--I need--” Brendon didn’t realize he had started crying, but there are bright green tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey. Hey don’t--holy shit, are you--what the hell is up with your tears?”

Brendon sniffs, wiping the tears from his face quickly. “It’s a thing, I don’t know.”

Spencer reaches out, letting a tear land on the tip of his finger. He watches in fascination as it glows and sparkles in the pale moonlight. “It looks like an emerald.”

“It is an emerald. Well it’s emerald dust at least. We all, everyone on Aeternitatis that is, our tears contain the dust of gemstones. My mom’s are Amethysts, my father’s Rubies. Dallon’s are Sapphires, not that he ever cries. I suspect he’s secretly a droid. It’d explain the tallness.”

“That’s incredible.” Spencer examines the tear where it glistens atop his fingertip. “Don’t go. Not tonight, please -- just stay here with me tonight.”

Brendon frowns. “I can’t. I need to go home.”

Spencer leans in and kisses him softly. It’s not much, just a brush of lips. “I want to know everything about your people -- about you. Please.”

“Come with me.” Brendon doesn’t know why the idea never occurred to him before. He knows it’s a fucking terrible idea. He knows Zack and Dallon will not approve and he knows that they’re probably right. Taking Spencer into a war is fucking dangerous but. Brendon just wants Spencer so badly and this is the only way he can see him being able to. “Spence, come with me.”

“What? I can’t. How would that even work?” Spencer sounds so confused and unsure that it makes Brendon’s heart skip.

“I don’t know just--come with me.” Brendon can’t help the desperation that colors his voice. “It’s a long trip, and I could do with company.”

Spencer frowns. “You’re going alone?”

Brendon nods. “Dallon and Zack, they--they wouldn’t understand. They can’t feel it. I won’t lie. It’s dangerous, and I can’t order them to come with me. That’s not the sort of prince I want to be.”

“But you’ll invite me along?” Spencer frowns, like it’s suddenly dawned on him how huge this really is. “How dangerous?”

“There--” Brendon glances around and tugs Spencer away from the house. He sits on the grass by the trees that line Spencer’s backyard. He mutters an incantation under his breath, shivering when the shield appears around them.

“What the hell is that?”

“A silencing shield. No one can hear us now.”

“Impressive. That’ll come in handy if we ever want to--never mind.” Spencer’s cheeks turn red, and Brendon rolls his eyes.

“Dude, focus.” Brendon snaps his fingers. “We’ll have plenty of time for that sort of thing later.”

“Really?”

“Oh my god.” Brendon rubs a hand over his face and seriously. “Can you _not?_ I’m trying to be serious here, and you’re distracting me with your sexy talk.”

Spencer snorts. “Sexy talk? Really? _That’s_ sexy talk? Man, what do they teach you on your planet?”

“How to decapitate someones head from their body because they won’t shut the hell up and let the prince talk.” Brendon glares and tries to look intimidating.

“Harsh.” Spencer flicks Brendon’s nose. “But ultimately not intimidating. However, I’ll let you continue.”

“Gee thanks.” Brendon rolls his eyes. “Anyway. Where was I?”

“You were telling me why this is going to be dangerous.”

“Oh right.” Brendon nods. “There were rumours of an uprising. At first it was laughed off because everyone loves the royal family right? I mean, they do. We’re awesome and wise and fair, except my Uncle Max who is a little bit nuts but we don’t really--”

“You’re rambling.” Spencer interjects. “It kinda makes me want to kiss you so if you want me to stay quiet you should probably knock it off.”

“Oh.” Brendon can feel his cheeks heat up and a burst of heat fires through his body, sending sparks of purple, green, blue out of his fingertips. “Oops.”

Spencer levels Brendon with a grin.“Man sex with you is going to be awesome. And colorful.”

“Oh my god can you _not._ ” Brendon groans and more sparks fly. “Just stop talking okay?”

“You’ve got it.” Spencer leers at him anyway because he is a douche. He seems hell bent on forcing Brendon into making a total fool of himself.

Brendon gets himself together. “So there was rumor of rebels coming in from the west, but whenever it was investigated it always just seemed to be just that -- a rumour.”

Spencer nods and shifts so his knees are pressed to Brendon’s, and Brendon’s thankful for the contact. He hasn’t spoken about that night with anyone since they left Aeternitatis.

“One night I went to bed just like every other night. When I woke, I was being carried down one of the hidden tunnels that sweep under the Kingdom. It was Zack, the head of our security and he wouldn’t tell me anything. That’s when I heard the siren.”

“Siren?”

Brendon nods and plays with the end of Spencer’s shoelace. “The warning sirens of de fumo in flammam. They haven’t been heard in the kingdom in over ten thousand years.”

“Was it the rebels?” Spencer moves closer, taking Brendon’s hand and twinning their fingers together.

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” Brendon nods and sniffs. He can feel another tear slide down his cheek, the speck of emerald landing on his jeans leg. “My parents were at the end of the tunnel waiting for us, and there were two space ships.”

“Hey.” Spencer reaches out and brushes his thumb across Brendon’s cheek, wiping away more tears. “You don’t have to.”

“No, no I’m okay.” Brendon sniffs. “I was so scared you know? It was the middle of the night. I was only thirteen, and they--my mom and dad -- they said goodbye. I went one way, and they went the other. I haven’t seen or heard from them since.”

“They contacted you?”

Brendon shakes his head and look up at the sky. “Not exactly. I felt it -- that something is wrong. I have to go back.” He looks at Spencer. “I have to go back.”

“Bren.”

“You don’t have to come with me. I get it. It’s a fucking lot to ask. You barely know me and I’m asking--wow, yeah. For a lot.” Brendon shakes his head as he stands, his voice falling soft. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, Bren.” Spencer stands as well and takes Brendon’s hand. “You should have, okay? I’m glad you told me, that you trust me.”

“Really?”

Spencer leans in and presses his lips to Brendon’s, and Brendon kisses back, curling an arm around Spencer’s waist. They pull away from each other, ribbons of colour floating above their head, still trapped by the shield surrounding them.

“I want to come with you.”

“Spence.”

“Stay here okay?” Spencer kisses him again, hard and quick. “Don’t leave without me.” He turns to leave and then turns back. “Um can you--I kinda can’t get out.”

“Oh, oh right.” Brendon smiles and then mutters under his breath, and the shield disappears. “There you go.”

Spencer grins and disappears back into the house. It’s the last thing that Brendon sees before everything goes black.

\--

  
When Brendon comes to he feels like his head has been trampled by a herd of wild Cetus. He groans and opens his eyes just a crack, but it’s enough to see Zack looming over his bed and looking _pissed._

“Nrgh.”

“Good Morning, your Majesty. Sleep well?” Dallon speaks somewhere to the side of him, and it slices through Brendon’s brain. Brendon groans again. He’s really not in the mood to be yelled at by Zack or be on the receiving end of one of Dallon’s sarcasm filled lectures. He just wants to die instead.

Suddenly the events from the night before come rushing back. Brendon sits upright, and his head _really_ does not approve of that. Brendon doesn’t care. “Spencer. I have to--”

“You have to lay down. Spencer’s fine.” Zack presses a hand to his chest and pushes until he’s laying back against the pillows. “You, however, are lucky to be alive.”

“I don’t.” Brendon frowns. “What happened?”

“Oh you know the usual. The crowned prince ran away for a late night make out session and magic show with his boyfriend and almost got his ass kidnapped by a rebel. No big deal.” Dallon is pacing back and forth along the length of the bed. Brendon really hates it when Dallon paces.

“A rebel?”

“Yes, Brendon, a rebel. You remember them right? Those pesky little outsiders from the border town who are trying to overthrow the kingdom? You know, the ones we’re on the _run_ from?”

Brendon feels a surge of anger push through him. “Don’t talk to me like that, Dallon. You might be pissed but I am still your prince.”

“Then why don’t you act like it.” Dallon snaps and then storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Zack looks amused by Dallon’s display when Brendon looks at him to speak. He opens his mouth and closes it again, sighing before he lies back against the pillows. “Okay, so how did I get here if a rebel found me?”

“Your boy knocked him out with a hockey stick. He carried you here and told us what happened.” Zack gives Brendon a look of disapproval. “I’m not going to yell at you, Brendon. You fucked up; I know that you know that. But I will say this. You put not only yourself, but your friend, us, and the whole kingdom in danger last night.”

“I’m sorry.”

Zack waves his apology away. “I’ve been alive many years. I was around before you were born, before your parents took the throne. I’ve never felt let down by any of the members of the royal family that I have served. Until now. I say this as your friend and as your servant. You need to grow up and realise that what you want to do and what you need to do are two very different things.” Zack stands. “You have the potential to be a great leader one day Brendon. You need to remember that.”

“Zack. I’m sorry, I am.”

Zack rests his hand on the door handle. “Get some sleep, Your Highness. You’re going to need your strength for the interrogation.”

Brendon frowns. “Interrogation?”

“Of the rebel.” Zack gives him a weird look. “He’s in the basement.”

“Oh.” Brendon nods and lays back against the pillows. “Right.”

Zack gives him one last look and leaves, shutting the door softly behind him.

\--

Someone shakes Brendon awake lightly, whispering his name. Brendon groans a little and tries to roll away, but whoever it is is persistent and _annoying._

“Go ‘way.” Brendon slaps at the annoying hand. He hears Spencer’s laugh, soft and teasing, then opens his eyes. Spencer is pale and looks exhausted, but Brendon can see the hint of relief in his eyes. “Spence.”

“Hey.” Spencer smiles down at him and pulls the covers back, sliding in next to Brendon. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m okay. It only hurts when I move or think about moving. Or think in general. You? You didn’t get hurt did you?”

“Nah. I kicked that dudes ass though.” Spencer grins and brushes a piece of hair out of Brendon’s eyes.

“I heard. A hockey stick huh?”

Spencer shrugs. “Ryan and I used to play. I guess the twins must have been using it because it was by the door when I came out and saw you being attacked.”

“I’m sorry.” Brendon sighs. “I’m fucking everything up.”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologise to me. To Dallon maybe because the dude is kinda pissed and more than a little scary but not to me. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I am. Thanks to you and your mad hockey skills.” Brendon smiles a little. “Thank you, yeah?”

“Anytime.”

There’s a soft knock at the door before Dallon steps in. He doesn’t make eye contact as he stands stiffly in the door way. “Your Highness, your presence is required downstairs. Zack wishes to see you.”

“Oh, okay.” Brendon winces as he sits up. Dallon nods his head and then turns, closing the door behind him.

“Is he always so formal at home?”

Brendon sighs. “No. He’s pissed, so he’s saying all that shit to annoy me.”

“Does it annoy you?”

Brendon shrugs. “Sometimes. It’s not that I don’t think being a prince would be fun, It probably would, and I don’t know, I’ve been trained since birth. It’s not like I don’t know how to do the job. I just--want to be me you know? I want to have fun and see new places.” He looks down at their joined hands. “Meet someone and fall in love.”

Spencer squeezes his hand. “You want to have a life.”

“More than anything.” Brendon sighs. “But I’m the prince and princes don’t have lives. They have meetings and make decisions for the good of their people, and now this prince has to go downstairs before he gets in even more trouble.”

Brendon presses a quick kiss to Spencer’s lips and rolls off the bed, stretching and cracking his neck. “This might take awhile.”

“Can--I could come with you? I won’t get in the way.”

“It might not--you might not like what you see.” Brendon frowns. “Are you sure?”

Spencer nods. He reaches for Brendon’s hand as he stands. “I just want to be with you okay? All versions of you.”

Brendon nods. “Okay.”

He doesn’t let go of Spencer’s hand as they go downstairs. Zack is reading the paper in the dining room, but he looks uneasy, glancing occasionally out the window. It makes sense. They’ve been found by one rebel, and there’s no reason to believe that he hadn’t contacted others to give away their position.

“Zack.”

Zack looks up and folds his newspaper. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Brendon aims for a reassuring smile. He knows he falls short by the way Spencer squeezes his hand, and Zack almost looks sympathetic.

The thing is, Brendon’s seen interrogations before. He knows what he has to do and say, and that’s okay. He can do that. He knows how to play prince when he has to but it’s the stuff the might have to do or say after or if there’s a lack of cooperation that terrifies him.

Zack leads them down to the basement. If Brendon holds Spencer’s hand a little tighter or pulls him in a little closer, neither of them comment on it. It’s dark, but Brendon can make out a shadowy figure in the corner and Dallon hovering not too far away.

Brendon takes a deep breath and steps forward, letting go of Spencer’s hand and pushing him closer to Zack in the same motion. He’s instantly cold again, but it’s worth it to know that Spencer will be safe. Dallon meets him halfway and bows his head formally, this time for show and not out of some need to annoy the crap out of Brendon. “He’s accurately restrained my prince.” He pauses. “What is Spencer doing down here?”

“Dallon, don’t.” Brendon really doesn’t want to deal with another fight with Dallon.

“It’s dangerous. You don’t know what’s going to happen, Brendon. He could get hurt.”

Brendon sighs. “That’s enough.”

He rests a hand on Dallon’s shoulder and moves forward again. He stops on the edge of the shadow that surrounds the rebel. “Show yourself.”

He can hear Spencer ask Zack what Brendon is saying when he speaks in his native tongue. Zack translates for him, his voice a soft hum in the peripheral of Brendon’s hearing, but all of Brendon’s focus is on the silent rebel.

“I gave you an order.”

The rebel stays silent. Brendon raises his hand, clicking his fingers, and with a crackle of lightning the whole room is illuminated. The rebel is hunched in the corner, surrounded by a bubble that shimmers in the now lit room. He’s dirty, and there is a bandage wrapped around his head. Brendon recognises the bandaging as Dallon’s work.

Brendon takes another step forward. “Do you know who I am?”

The rebels eyes flash. He lunges, but the wall of the bubble throws him back. Brendon doesn’t flinch, but he hears Spencer gasp behind him. He send a shot of soothing energy towards Spencer and keeps his eyes trained on the rebel. “I asked you a question, and you will answer. Do you know who I am?”

“You are the enemy.” The rebels voice is low and rough, like he’s been swallowing the fire stones that lay at the base of Mount Rizader back on Aeternitatis.

Brendon doesn’t break eye contact. “Who sent you to kidnap me?”

The rebel grins, evil and harsh, “Look at you little boy, playing at being grown up. Too bad your family ran away while you left your subjects to die.”

“I will ask you again. Who sent you?” Brendon concentrates on keeping calm and not giving away any emotion. He knows the rebel can sense it, and he needs to keep some kind of upper hand. The rebel doesn’t reply, and Brendon nods. He closes his eyes and focuses until he can feel his energy start to build, ebbing and flowing through his veins and extends it until it pushes through the protection of the bubble and reaches the rebel. Immediately Brendon is bombarded with images of children crying and people dying, screams ringing through his ears, echoing like church bells across a silent night. He doesn’t recoil, doesn’t let any emotion in, and when he feels the rebels defenses start to lower he pulls back, leaving the bubble securely in tact around him.

“Zack, get our guest some food and see that he is comfortable. He will die at dawn.” Brendon stays in his native tongue, he wants the rebel to hear him. Zack nods and disappears upstairs, taking Spencer with him

Brendon gives the rebel one last look and then turns, crossing the room quickly until he is at Dallon’s side. “Keep me updated, please.”

Dallon nods and then reaches out, touching Brendon’s arm. “Your Highness?”

“Yes?”

Dallon smiles, switching back to English. “You did good.”

“Thank you.” Brendon smiles a little and heads upstairs to the kitchen. By the time he gets to the top he’s shaking. Brendon all but collapses against Spencer when he pushes away from the counter and pulls him into a hug.

“Fuck.”

Spencer runs a hand over his back. “Zack said you did a good job. He said that you did really, really good Bren.”

“They’re torturing them. Men, Woman, Children, they’re--they’re.” Brendon pushes away from him and throws up in the sink.

“Hey.” A cool hand touches the back of Brendon’s neck. “Bren, hey.”

“I’m okay.” Brendon wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’m--I’m okay. Are you okay?”

Spencer nods and hugs him again. “I’m okay.”

“Guys? Come and eat.” Zack sets two plates down on the table and loads another onto a tray. “I’ll take this down. You guys can talk.”

“Okay.” Brendon sits, tugging the chair next to him out for Spencer. Brendon’s hands shake as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Hey, are you cold?” Spencer frowns and reaches out. “Jesus, you’re freezing.”

“I’m okay. It’s because of the stuff at home.” Brendon shrugs a little. “I’ll survive.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Brendon hesitates and nods a little. “It’s um. Better. When we touch.”

“Well why didn’t you say something?” Spencer hauls him into his lap and wraps his arms tight around Brendon and instantly Brendon is warm again. He really hopes that Spencer doesn’t ask why it works the way it does because he honestly doesn’t have an answer for him. “It’s totally my sexy talk that does it for you isn’t it.”

Brendon snorts and presses his face against his neck. “Mmhm. I’m just using you for your body.”

“Awesome. Any chance that’ll be happening any time soon?”

“We haven’t even had a proper make out session and you already want in my pants? You move fast, Spencer Smith.”

Spencer laughs softly and drops a kiss to his shoulder. “Yeah well. I’m a teenage boy, and you’re hot.”

“Thought you said I was weird.”

“I apparently dig weird. Who knew.” He pauses. “Actually, wow. That explains a lot about me and Ryan to be honest.”

“Ryan’s a hot alien?”

“God no. Well. He could be alien, it would explain a lot but hot? Not so much. But that’s probably more because he’s like my brother and that would be creepy and wrong.”

“Back on my planet siblings get married all the time. In the out laying lands mostly. It keeps blood lines pure. Luckily it doesn’t happen too much where I live and definitely not in my family. I have no siblings and my cousin thinks he’s a goat.” Brendon smiles against Spencer’s skin. He doesn’t mention that his relief mostly stems from the fact that he’s pretty sure he’s in love with Spencer. He’s not even sure how he feels about falling so hard and fast. “Uncle Max’s son obviously.”

“Sounds like an interesting place.”

“It’s beautiful there. It’s like--there’s rivers and valleys and mountains that glitter and sparkle because of the gems and everyone is nice and helpful and there’s music and food and everyone is happy.” He sighs. “Well. I thought everyone was happy.”

“The rebels?”

“Yeah. It never made sense you know? That’s why it was always thought to be a rumour but then--this.”

Spencer kisses his shoulder again. “Are you really going to kill him?”

“Do you think I should?”

Spencer’s quiet for a moment and Brendon can practically hear him thinking. “No, I don’t think you should.”

“No?”

“No. I think--I think that sometimes compassion and understanding are better, in the long run than you know, beheadings. Where does it stop you know? It’s one this time but then it’s two or three. Then it’s groups, and eventually you’ll find that you just get rid of the problem for a while. You don’t fix the problem for the long term.”

Brendon nods. “I’m not going to kill him. I should, my dad would but I’m not going to.” He kisses Spencer’s neck. “You’re a smart guy, Spencer Smith. You’d make an awesome prince’s consort.”

Spencer laughs a little. “Let’s get all of this sorted out and go on a date before we worry about that ‘kay?”

“You’ve got it.” Brendon leans up to kiss him. “And thank you. I really--I appreciate you not freaking out or running away.”

“I never would.”

Brendon shrugs a little. “You kinda did remember?”

“Hey we talked about that, remember? I was freaked out but--I like you. I like you a lot, and I want to be with you. I want to help you. I won’t run away again.”

“Okay.” Brendon nods. “I like you too, you know.”

“I know.” Spencer grins. “Now eat. You might be showing compassion, but I wouldn’t put it past Zack to snap both of us in half for not eating our lunch.”

\--

  
Zack comes back an hour later with Dallon in tow and pulls a chair out opposite Brendon.“The rebel refuses to speak.”

“It’s of no consequence. I am aware of what he has done, of what his kind are doing.” Brendon sets his glass down. “He will not die at my hand though.”

“When do we return home?”

Brendon turns to see Dallon standing in the doorway his arms folded. He looks tired, and his face is creased with worry. Brendon looks to Zack and then back to Dallon. “We leave at night fall.”

“Awesome, that gives me enough time to pack and spin some bullshit to my mom about visiting Ryan.” Spencer pipes up and everyone turns to look at him.

“No way.”

Zack shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Do you think she’ll let you go?” Brendon tries not to sound hopeful. He ignores Dallon’s groan and Zack’s noise of frustration.

Spencer shrugs. “Probably not, but I am anyway. What can she do? I’m not even going to be on the same planet; it’s not like she can ground me.”

“Okay, well. We need to make preparations so you should go and do that. Meet us back here by five. I’ll need to run through some stuff with you.”

Spencer nods and stands, putting his empty plate and cup in the sink. He leans over to kiss Brendon lightly. Brendon ignores Dallon’s complaints about gross displays of PDA and kisses back. “I’ll see you this afternoon okay?”

Brendon nods and smiles. “Totally.”

The room is silent as Spencer leaves, and then the sound of the front door closing breaks through. Dallon starts pacing while Zack gets up to load the dishwasher. Brendon’s noticed that sometimes Zack just has to use his hands, especially when he’s stressed or worried. “I have to advise against taking him with us Brendon. He could get himself killed.”

“Or worse, kidnapped and tortured and then killed.” Dallon throws his hands in the air. “Are you actually insane? Zack, you checked for head injuries right?”

“He was hit in the head Dallon. It’s kinda implied in the name.”

Dallon glares. “You are giving in to him and I don’t appreciate it.”

“No I’m not, but he’s the fucking prince. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he really doesn’t have to do anything we tell him to.”

Brendon rolls his eyes. He hates when they act like he’s not sitting there. “You may not have noticed but I’m also _in the room._ ”

Dallon gives him dirty look. “It’s not like we didn’t notice, what with making heart eyes at your boyfriend, being generally irresponsible and making horrible life decision.”

Brendon recoils like he’s been slapped and then raises himself up to full height, “How dare you. I don’t have to answer to you Dallon. You are not my father or my mother. The decisions I make in my personal life are of no consequence to you.”

“The hell they aren’t. Your decisions affect everything. Your family, your subjects, your kingdom. Do not sit there and tell me--”

“Silence.” Brendon glares at Dallon. “You will not speak another word to me unless I direct you to. Do you understand me?”

Dallon opens his mouth and shuts it. He nods and Brendon can see that it’s taking all of his effort not to talk back. “Yes, Your Highness.”

“Good. Zack, I trust that the ship is ready for travel.”

“It is.”

Brendon nods. “I’m going upstairs to pack. I suggest you both do the same. I wish to leave as soon as night falls.”

Zack stands and nods, resting a hand on Dallon’s shoulder. “We’ll be ready.”

Brendon makes his way upstairs and tries to ignore the fear and guilt that’s settled like a lead weigh in the pit of his stomach. He has to focus. He knows he does. It’s time to be the prince he was raised to be, whether he likes it or not.

\--

  
The suns sinks lower, casting ribbons of color that fade the further they reach across the late afternoon sky. It's almost dark now, the trees in the backyard casting shadows across the grass. Brendon's own shadow mixes with them, growing longer the lower the sun sinks, and he's suddenly reminded of that show that he had watched with Dallon when they'd first arrived on earth. Something about a Doctor and a blue box and double shadows that had thoroughly creeped him the fuck out. It feels strange to him to be leaving earth. He feels older now, more mature and yet terrified like a small child who had a bad dream.

Brendon fumbles for his cell phone and checks the time, for missed calls and texts, but Spencer hasn't contacted him. There's still time, but not a lot. Dallon and Zack are standing by the entrance to the garage casting the occasional glance to the sky but mostly muttering to each other in low voices.

Brendon sits down, pressing his hands into the grass and closing his eyes. He can still hear the screams in his ears, the images the rebel projected into his head playing on a loop. He wants to throw up. Scream. Cry.

"Brendon. It's almost time." Dallon is standing next to him when he opens his eyes.

"Spencer's not here yet." Brendon clasps his hands together trying to hide the way they shake.

Dallon casts a glance to the sky. "You might need to consider the possibility that--"

"He'll be here." Brendon knows what Dallon is going to say. He's thinking the same, but he doesn't need to give Dallon another reason to dislike Spencer. "Ten more minutes okay?"

Brendon can tell Dallon wants to argue and is relieved when he just nods and walks back over to Zack. Brendon can feels their helplessness, their fear and wariness. It makes his stomach lurch. He squeeze his eyes shut tight and pushes away the wave of nausea that threatens to engulf him.

Ten minutes passes quickly, too quickly for Brendon’s liking. He has no choice but to pick himself up and make his way over to the garage.

Dallon rests a hand on Brendon's shoulder. "Ready?"

Brendon nods. He casts a glance back at the backyard. "Yeah. Lets go."

Zack opens the door of the ship and Brendon climbs aboard, checking his phone again. There's nothing from Spencer. Brendon wants to cry.

Dallon ducks his head into the cabin. "Hey, we're about to take off."

"Okay." He tugs his harness over his shoulders and then there's the sound of a commotion coming from outside the ship. Brendon hears his name being called as Dallon looks behind him. Dallon turns back to Brendon. "Looks like your boyfriend made it after all."

Spencer appears in the doorway with a dufflebag. "You weren’t going to leave without me were you?" His smile looks a little thin around the edges but it still makes Brendon’s stomach do a weird flippy thing. Brendon hops up and hugs him tight. "You're late dick."

Spencer's arms wrap around him. "I was making an entrance."

"Guys? Safety harnesses okay? We're waiting to take off."

Brendon tugs on Spencer's hand and helps him into his harness. "Is that okay?"

Spencer grins. "It's kinda kinky. I dig it."

"Can you not? Oh my god." Brendon wants to kiss the grin off Spencer's stupid face but he can practically feel Dallon's impatience flowing off him in waves. Brendon fits his harness on and then reaches over, sliding his hand into Spencer's. "I hate takeoff." He pauses. “And flying.”

"You’re an alien and you have a spaceship." Spencer is looking at him like he has three heads.

"Don’t judge me."

Spencer snorts, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Why did I invite you along again?” The space ship starts to rattle and hum. Brendon totally doesn’t hold on tighter to Spencer’s hand at all.

“Hmm, because I’m hot, you think I’m awesome and I’m afraid that if I didn’t come with you, Dallon and Zack would have used you as a shield.” Spencer grins, smoothing his thumb across Brendon’s hand. Brendon appreciates it.

“Never. They love me.”

The ship rises off the ground and Spencer frowns. “Wait. How are we going to fly this thing out of here without being seen?”

“Deflector shields? I don’t know. There’s a button to press and then we can’t be seen.”

“A button to press. How technical.” Spencer laughs, craning his neck to look out the window.

Brendon shrugs, “You want technical, you’re with the wrong guy. You should be swapping spit with Zack.”

“Oh my god.” Spencer cracks up as the ship starts to shake and then surges forward sending Brendon’s stomach up into his throat. “Swapping _spit?_ Really?”

“Oh my god shut the fuck up. I can’t talk to you right now. I’m trying not to hurl.” Brendon grips Spencer’s hand tighter. The ship surges forward again and then they’re thrown back into their seats as it hurtles towards the sky.

\--

  
Spencer falls asleep at some point before they even get past Mars, but Brendon stays awake, his leg bouncing the whole time. He can’t blame Spencer for falling asleep; it’s late, and being asleep is better then throwing up everywhere when they hit warp speed. Not that he’d know anything about that. At all.

Brendon sighs and looks down at where Spencer’s sound asleep, his head pillowed on Brendon’s thigh. He wonders if Spencer knows what he’s getting himself into, coming with them. He wonders if Spencer’s really aware what it is that they’re walking into. Brendon knows that there is no way Spencer could know, and Brendon can admit for the first time that he’s scared. Not for himself or for what he has to do but for Spencer.

“Brendon?” Dallon sits down next to him. “You okay?”

Brendon frowns before resting his hand in Spencer’s hair. “I think--I think I may have made an error in judgement letting Spencer come with us.”

Dallon lets out a soft sigh. “I’m not so sure you had a choice, Bren.”

“I’m the prince. I always have a choice.” Brendon says quietly with his eyes trained on Spencer’s face.

“Not when it comes to this. Not when it comes to Spencer.” Dallon pauses. “You’re warm when you’re with him aren’t you?” He seems to already know the answer to the question.

“How do you know that?” Brendon wonders if Spencer had said something to Dallon before they had gotten on the space ship.

Dallon shrugs and looks out the small window in front of them. “I always forget that you were so young when we left home.”

“We both were.”

“No, I was fifteen. I was already of age. I had already been taught things that you never were.”

Brendon frowns. “I knew enough. I’d already been taught how to rule.”

“You never learnt about what would happen when you met your mate.” Dallon turns to look Brendon in the eye. “You were never taught about the deeper magic that is released when two souls that are meant to be meet.”

Brendon is speechless. What the fuck does Dallon mean deeper magic? He’s never heard of any deeper magic, and he spent four hours a fucking day learning about their fucking magic.

“He keeps you warm because when his energy meets yours, the deeper magic is released. It overrides your core. You thrive because he exists.”

“That-- _what?_ ” Brendon shakes his head. “No way dude, you’re fucking with me right? You finally watched Harry Potter and now you’re going all one must die for the other to survive on me, only ass up backwards. Right?”

Dallon laughs a little. “No, I’m really not. It’s true. You just didn’t know about it because it was always thought that there would be more time. There’s so much about how we meet and fall in love and--”

“Oh hell no, you are not giving me a sex talk right now.” Brendon feels like hurling at the thought of Dallon awkwardly explaining the birds and the bees.

“Good lord no. That’s totally Zack’s job.”

“Ew. _Ew._ ” Now Brendon is really going to puke.

Dallon rests a hand on Brendon’s knee and squeezes. His voice is soft and quiet. “You might not know if he’s who you want to be with forever, but your magic does.”

Brendon sighs. He looks down at Spencer where he’s sleeping and nods. He knows Dallon’s right. In fact he’s pretty sure he knew that Spencer was special the first time he laid eyes on him. Brendon can’t believe he was so blind that he never realised how hard he had fallen for him from the first time they met. He frowns and starts to run his fingers through Spencer’s hair. “You’ll keep him safe.”

It’s not a question and Dallon knows it. He nods. “I will, Brendon. I promise.”

“Thank you. I know--” Brendon pauses. “I know being my aide -- my friend -- isn’t the easiest job in the world so. Thank you.”

“Your Highness being your aide is nothing but a pain in my ass.” Dallon smiles and puts an arm around him, squeezing lightly. “But, Brendon? Being your friend is as easy as breathing.”

Brendon smiles. “Yeah well. I’m pretty awesome. I make it easy for you.”

“See there you go getting too big for your boots again.” Dallon tugs his hair. “For real though Bren. You’re a good guy, you just need to remember that you can’t carry this all on your shoulders okay? We’re here to help so you need to let us.”

“I know.” Brendon sighs. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You’re doing what any great prince would do. You’re doing something amazingly brave and incredibly stupid to save your people.” Dallon grins. “Your parents will be so proud of you.”

“My parents will kill me.”

“Only a little.” Dallon grins. “More of a maiming.”

“Guys.” Zack’s voice comes over the intercom. “We’re approaching the rings.”

Dallon squeezes Brendon’s arm again and then stands. He leans over and presses the button on the speaker box. “On my way up.”

“I’ll wake Spence. He’ll get a kick out of this.” Brendon smiles and shakes Spencer’s shoulder lightly. “Spence.”

Spencer makes a soft noise and rolls over, pressing his face into Brendon’s stomach and Dallon snorts. “Good luck with that.”

Brendon watches Dallon leave and shakes Spencer again. “Spence. Spence, wake up.”

“Hmph.”

“Spence, hey. You want to see this.” Brendon shakes his arm again and Spencer groans, sitting up and slumping against the seat. His hair is sticking up in the air in truly spectacular fashion and Brendon can’t help but laugh.

“Dude, your hair.”

“Shuddup.” Spencer bats sleepily at his hair and lets his head fall against Brendon’s shoulder. “Why ‘m I awake?”

“Oh, right.” Brendon smiles. “Dude, look, it’s Saturn.”

That seems to perk Spencer up because he sits up straight and leans over Brendon to look out the window. “Holy shit, it’s fucking _Saturn._ ”

Brendon laughs a little. “Yep. Awesome right?”

“So awesome. Is that ice?” Spencer’s got his hands pressed up against the glass, and Brendon feels a twinge of fondness.

“Mmhm yeah. Like, 99.9%? There are some impurities in there but yeah. Ice.”

“I always thought it was like. Solid mass? I didn’t realise it was all broken up like that.” Spencer turns. “Man if the science faculty could see this, they’d freak.”

“Dude, right?” Brendon smiles and moves next to Spencer. “There’s a story that my mom used to tell me, that once there was an outsider who fell in love with a princess. When her father found out about them he feared that it would be the destruction of his kingdom so he used his magic to turn the outsider into a moon, Lost Mēness. It means Lost Moon.”

Their breath has fogged up the window, and Brendon traces his finger through it. He remembers the way his mom would breathe against the window and draw planets and moons to illustrate the story.

“What happened then?”

“They say that he travelled through space, lonely and missing the princess, until one day he crashed into Saturn. They say that the moon was stripped of it’s ice layer on impact and that the ice became the rings.” Brendon smiles. “But that’s just a story you know? The records only go back so far so.”

“Hey.” Spencer presses two fingers to Brendon’s jaw and kisses him slow and soft. Brendon hums softly and kisses back.

“What was that for?”

Spencer shrugs. “You looked like you needed it, and you know, just in case your dad goes batshit and tries to turn me into a moon, I want to guarantee that you’ll come to my rescue.”

Brendon laughs. “Dude, trust me, if he didn’t turn my Uncle Max into a moon he’s not going to do it to you. But if on the very, very off chance that he does try it? I’ll totally come to your rescue.”

“Awesome.” Spencer grins and kisses Brendon again. Brendon hums and kisses back, resting a hand on Spencer’s cheek and shivering when Spencer curls his hand around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Spencer moves forward and presses Brendon up against the wall of the ship. He rests a hand on Brendon’s hip, and Brendon’s about to suggest that he take his shirt off when the sound of a throat being cleared interrupts them.

Brendon breaks away with a tiny whimper and sighs, looking over Spencer’s shoulder. Dallon grins back at him, and Brendon groans. “I am going to hang your head over my dinner table oh my god.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure. Zack wanted me to let you know that we’re going into silence mode so. Shut it and lights out.”

Brendon sighs. “Yeah, okay. But when all of this is over, I want at least half an hour uninterrupted make out time, got it?”

“Well I don’t know what Spencer’s going to think about that but I’m game.” Dallon grins at him and Brendon is going to have to slowly and painfully remove Dallon’s limbs. There’s no way out of it.

“I hate you.”

“Nah. Now sit down and be quiet okay?”

Brendon tugs Spencer over to the seat and nods. “Okay, okay. Our lips are sealed.”

“Good.” Dallon shuts the door behind him and Brendon sighs, resting against Spencer. He’s not sure he can do this.

\--

  
The air is thick with tension as they fly closer to Aeternitatis, and it takes all of Brendon’s power to stay quiet. Spencer puts his hand on Brendon’s leg, stopping it from twitching, and Brendon closes his eyes, trying to focus on what he has to do and not on the fact that his stomach is tied up in knots from fear and nervousness and a thousand other emotions that he can’t identify.

They begin their descent, and Brendon rests his hand on Spencer’s, twining their fingers together and squeezing tight. His body is readjusting to being back on his home planet, and he’s suddenly aware of _everything._ Suddenly he’s being assaulted with fear and a sadistic glee; somewhere, barely on the outskirts of his mind he can feel hope. He closes his eyes and focuses on deep breathing, of bringing the feeling of hope into his body until it fills him with warmth. He doesn’t open his eyes until the ship shudders to a stop, signalling that they’ve landed.

Spencer’s hand is warm in his when Zack appears, motioning for them to follow him. Brendon leads the way, using his body shield Spencer from any danger that might pop up. They follow Zack down the steps of the space ship, and then it disappears behind them when Zack raises his hand. It’s difficult magic, and Brendon is suddenly so fucking happy that Zack is here and on his side.

Zack motions for them to stand next to Dallon, who has his eyes closed and arms stretched out to the side. Brendon keeps a tight hold on Spencer’s hand and pulls him along until he feels them enter a force field. Brendon pulls Spencer into a tight hug and clings. He’s thankful when Spencer doesn’t ask any questions just hugs him back.

“Okay, we’re in the clear.” Zack starts handing out packs of food. Brendon pulls away to take his and Spencer’s. He’s shamelessly clinging, but Brendon needs these last few moments to be a kid. He just needs to memorize Spencer’s touch and smell and everything else, just in case.

“Bren? Hey, you should eat something.” Spencer hands him a sandwich and pulls Brendon down into his lap.

Zack’s murmuring to Dallon, voices low enough that Brendon can’t hear them. He’s not trying very hard though, settling instead on eating and not thinking too much.

“Hey, are you okay?” Spencer’ voice is low, his breath tickling Brendon’s ear. Usually Brendon would say something flirty and initiate a make out session, but he can’t even focus on that.

“Yeah. Just--”

“Scared?”

Brendon shrugs and then nods. “Terrified.”

Spencer’s arm tightens around his waist. “You’re going to be great. I have faith in you.”

“You do?” Brendon turns his head so he can see Spencer’s face. “How do you know?”

“Because I trust you. Because I know that you’re a good person with a kind heart, and I know that if the people here are all as amazing as you, then you will fight for them with all that you have.” Spencer leans down to kiss him lightly. “Because I know that you’re going to be a great king one day.”

Brendon smiles and pushes away the urge to cry. “Yeah well. I am pretty awesome.”

Spencer snorts “Modest too. Now eat something. You’re going to need your strength.”

Brendon hesitates and worries at his bottom lip and says, "I want--there's some stuff. That I'll need to explain at some point. About me and us but I just." He slips his mother's chain and pendant over his head and presses it into Spencer's hand. "I want you to keep this okay? In case something--" Brendon can't finish that thought. He won't accept failure; it's not an option.

Spencer looks down at the pendant and nods. "I'll give it back to you when this is all over."

Brendon nods and goes up on his toes, brushing his lips against Spencer’s, light and quick. "We should eat."

Spencer nods, slipping the chain over his head and takes Brendon's hand. He twines their fingers together and squeezes. "We’ve got this okay?"

“Okay.” Brendon picks his sandwich up and starts to eat.

\--

  
Zack and Dallon join them fifteen minutes later when the moon emerges from behind a cloud, illuminating the scenery. The moonlight hits the mountainside. The fractals of diamonds set in the rock sparkling, casting a spectrum of colour across the nearby river. Brendon realizes how much he’s missed his planet, with it’s waterfalls and fields and rivers and mountains. He can tell that Spencer is impressed by the look of awe currently present on his face.

“We’re going to enter the castle through the back passageway. Dallon’s looked into it and he can’t feel any presence. That means that they either don’t know it exists, or they’re assuming no one else knows it exists or aren’t brave enough to use it. We can use that to our advantage.” Zack draws a diagram in the dirt with a stick. “We need to go slow. There is no point running in there and kicking doors down when we don’t know how many we’re dealing with.”

“There is definitely thirty in the main Castle, roughly twenty or so in the grounds.” Brendon frowns. “I’m sure there are more, but that’s all I saw from the rebel.”

“Weapons?”

Brendon shakes his head. “None that I could see. It was mostly fire and axes -- things like that.”

“Okay that gives us an advantage.” Zack opes his satchel and pulls out four small ray guns. He hands one to each of them, even Spencer.

“Um, I don’t--” Spencer looks a little stricken, and Brendon takes the gun from him gently. “It’s easy, okay? This is the charge switch,” he points at a small red switch. “you’ll need to flick that just as we’re about to enter, then it’s just a matter of aiming and firing.”

Spencer nods and takes the gun when Brendon holds it out to him. “Am I shooting to kill or injure or?”

“Kill.” Zack says at the same time as Brendon says “Injure”

Dallon sighs. “Decisive lot aren’t you? Generally, we’re looking at aiming to kill. I know that you don’t agree, Brendon, but there are four of us and at least fifty of them. We can’t afford to not take them out.”

“Okay.” Brendon’s not going to argue about this, not when it’s important for them to come together and be on the same page.”Okay, fine.”

Zack nods and charges his gun. “We should move. I’ll lead, and Bren you’re behind me. Spencer, you’re behind Brendon, and Dallon will take the rear. If anything happens, do not break formation unless Dallon or I say. If we tell you to run, you run. Don’t argue, and you don’t play the hero. Just do as you’re told and get the fuck out of harms way, got it?”

“Got it.” Spencer nods and steps behind Brendon. Brendon nods and takes his place behind Zack. He turns to Dallon, “Remember your promise.”

Dallon nods. “I will.”

“What promise?” Spencer pokes Brendon in the back. “Hey, what promise?”

“Shh.” Zack holds a hand up. “No talking unless necessary.”

Brendon turns and kisses Spencer fast and deep and hot. “Stay safe, Spence.”

“I will. You too.”

Zack turns and gives them both a withering look, and Brendon makes a motion like he’s zipping his lip. Zack rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”

\--

  
They walk for an hour in silence, keeping to the shadows and staying in formation until they make their way to the top of a hill, and the castle appears in front of them, nestled in a deep green valley, surrounded by a mountain on one side, a river on another and a dark, foreboding forests on the other.

Brendon sucks in a breath and resist the urge to cry at the sight of his home. A hand rests on Brendon’s shoulder. He turns to see Dallon looking down at him with an odd look on his face. “Welcome home, Your Highness.”

Brendon smiles and rests his hand on top of Dallon’s. “Let’s go save our planet.”

Zack starts to lead them down the hill, sticking to the shadow of the line of trees to their left. Brendon reaches behind him, searching for Spencer’s hand, and he relaxes slightly when he finds it. Spencer squeezes and Brendon squeezes back. Once again Brendon is so grateful for Spencer’s existence.

After ten minutes they reach the bottom of the hill. The castle looms over them, casting a shadow in the bright moonlight. Brendon can see torches burning in the windows, but the grounds are silent as they make their way around to the back of the castle. They press themselves against the castle wall and walk quickly, sticking close to each other. Brendon can sense everyone’s nervousness, the air between them thick with tension. He resists the urge to send a calming shot of energy to them. He knows that it will be a dead give away since his magic is stronger and more potent than that of a commoner.

They reach the entrance of the passageway, and Zack ducks his head around the corner. When the coast is clear, he motions for them to follow him. The passageway is dark and cold since they’ve lost the moonlight, but Brendon can make out Zack’s silhouette in front of him. He tightens his hold on Spencer’s hand. He struggles to keep his mind clear now. The emotions of his people threatening to overwhelm him, and he can’t afford that to happen. He needs to keep a clear mind and focus on the task at hand, so the enemy can’t use his emotions against him. Instead he focuses on the warmth radiating from Spencer’s skin, the rhythm of Spencer’s breathing, and the feel of Spencer’s hand in his.

The passageway curves and then starts to incline, becoming more narrow the further they walk. Brendon frowns. He doesn’t remember it being like this the last time he had explored this passageway, and apparently neither does Zack because suddenly he stops walking, putting a hand out to stop them from progressing any further. Zack motions with his hand and then leads them back down the tunnel the way they came until they reach the curve again. Zack stops and presses his hand to the stone and suddenly a door swings open. Zack steps through and then motions for them to follow him. Dallon closes the door behind them once they are through.

Suddenly the tunnel looks and feels familiar, and Brendon’s struck with the memory of the last time he had seen this passageway, thirteen years old and being carried through in the dead of night to safety. He can see it in his minds eye, the explosions that had illuminated the night, his mother’s tears and his father’s face creased with worry, the ships and Dallon, young yet tasked with a huge responsibility, and suddenly Brendon feels like shit for the way he acted towards him all those times when Dallon had just been trying to look after him. Brendon shakes his head and pushes the thoughts from his mind until it is clear again. He can revisit them later when all of this is over, but thinking about them now will only result in weakness that can be exploited by his enemies. Brendon promises himself that when all of this is over he’ll make it up to Dallon. He’ll reward him for his hard work and loyalty, Zack too, but now, he has a kingdom to save.

Eventually the tunnel reaches a familiar door. Zack stops walking, pressing his ear to it. Brendon turns quickly and hugs Spencer tight, putting everything he can into that hug so that Spencer knows how he feels about him. Brendon is acutely aware that this could very well be the last time he sees Spencer, no matter how determined he is for them to make it through this and have a first date. Spencer hugs him back. It feels like only a second and then Dallon pulls on Spencer’s elbow, and Zack’s wraps his hand around Brendon’s wrist. Brendon knows this is it, and he takes a deep breath and follows Zack into the castle.

\--

  
It’s an ambush; there’s no other word for it really. When they walk in everything is so quiet, and then it isn’t anymore. Shots of color fly through the air, and Zack pushes Brendon down to the ground. Brendon tugs Spencer after him.

“Stay down, stay down.” Zack starts firing. Dallon moves in front of them, pressing his back to Zack’s and firing in the opposite direction. Brendon pulls Spencer in close. “We need to get out of here.”

A group of rebels surge forward, and Brendon doesn’t think. He just reacts, firing off shots and hitting them in the chest. He keeps Spencer pressed to the ground. A rebel falls near him, and Brendon fires off another shot, tugging the rebel in close to them. He presses his hands to the unconscious rebel’s temple and pushes into his mind. He searches for a moment until he finds what he’s looking for. He turns and then darts over to Zack. “Zack we need to get to the dungeons. They’ve got--they can help us.”

Zack nods. “Wait for the all clear.”

There’s an explosion to their left and then shots fire around them. Zack curses and then pushes at Brendon. “Grab Spencer and run. We’ve got you covered.”

Brendon doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes hold of Spencer’s hand and drags him, running towards the stairs that he knows will take them to the dungeons. Brendon pushes Spencer through the door and pulls it shut behind them. He can feel Spencer’s hand shaking in his, but he can’t stop to make sure he’s alright. They have to get down to the dungeons and free the prisoners if they’re going to win this.

Brendon leads Spencer down stairs, trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible. He can hear the quiet hum of voices, followed by a threatening voice demanding they shut up. Brendon takes a step forward. That’s his mistake, and he fucking knows it as soon as he does it because rough hands grab hold of him and drags him into the light.

“Look at what we have here.” The voice is rough, and Brendon struggles against his hold, trying his hardest to not think about Spencer still hiding in the shadows. “Seems to me like I’ve found myself a prince.”

“Let go of me.” Brendon struggles. “That’s an order.”

The rebel turns Brendon around and shoves him up against the wall. Brendon’s head slams back against it. His vision swims for a moment, and he struggles to stay conscious. The rebel wraps his hand around Brendon’s throat slowly cutting of his air supply. “I don’t recognise your authority.”

“Then perhaps you recognise this.” Spencer steps out of the shadows, pointing the ray gun at the rebel.

“Oh look, another little boy playing at hero.” The rebel snarls and lunges at Spencer and Spencer fires, shooting him clean in the chest. Brendon slumps against the wall, sucking in deep breaths. It takes a moment for him to pull himself to his feet, and then he steps over the rebels fallen body and stands next to Spencer.

Spencer’s eyes are trained on the body, and his hands are shaking violently. Brendon reaches out, resting a hand on his arm. “Spence?”

“I shot him. I just--I _shot_ him.” Hysteria creeps into his voice, and then he lurches to the side and throws up.

Brendon rests a hand on his back and rubs it slow and soothing. “Hey, hey you did what you had to do Spence. It’s shitty but it had to be done, okay?.”

Spencer heaves again and sniffs. “He was choking you.”

“I know but I’m okay now. You saved me.” Brendon smiles softly and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “You’re okay.”

Spencer sniffs and nods. “This better get me laid, Urie.”

Brendon laughs and tugs him around to hug him. “You’re totally going to get laid, Spencer Smith.”

\--

  
Once Spencer recovers, Brendon gets him to help move the body into the shadows so it’s hidden from anyone who might come down to check on the prisoners, and they make their way slowly and quietly into the dungeon. Brendon holds Spencer’s hand tight and keeps him close, his eyes closed tight as he searches for danger. He can’t feel anything but fear and distress and an undertone of that same hope that he felt when they first landed only stronger now, building in his veins like a game of cold, warm, hot.

Brendon leads Spencer into the open. There are cells upon cells, more than were ever there when Brendon’s family lived in the castle, filled with people. Men, Women, Children, all packed together like sardines, and Brendon wants to cry. He pulls his hood over his head, covering his face until he finds who he is looking for. “Jon.”

Jon, the captain of the King’s guard looks up from where his head is bowed. “Who’s there? Show yourself.”

Brendon steps up to the bars and lowers his hood. “Hello, Jon.”

Jon drops to his knees immediately, and Brendon is assaulted with that same feeling of hope, strong and palpitating as the occupants of the room recognise him. “Your Highness. Your Highness how-- I--” Jon shakes his head. “I have failed your family’s name, Your Highness.”

“Nonsense. Please, rise. We don’t have much time.” Brendon wraps his hands around the bars and tugs. “Will your magic not bend the bars?”

“No, it’s not strong enough.” Jon shakes his head. “There is no way out.”

“There is always hope.” Brendon smiles and tightens his hands on the bars as he taps into his core, energy and power burning hot and bright in his veins. He keeps his eyes closed tight, focusing as hard as he can, and then the sounds locks clicking open fill the silence that’s fallen across the room.

Brendon shivers and opens his eyes. “Jon, quick. We need to get those who can’t fight out of here, and those who can need to come with me.”

Jon nods. “Ian!”

Another soldier steps forward. “Sir?”

“We need to get anyone who can’t fight out of here. Take a couple of men and lead them through the eastern tunnel and into the mountains. Set up a surrounding area and stay there until we send a message that it’s safe to return.”

“Yes sir.” Ian walks over to two other guys. They start organising people into groups, while Jon starts organising the remainder. Brendon turns to Spencer and pulls him into a corner. “Are you sure you still want to do this? I can--you can go with Ian and the others until this is over.”

Spencer rolls his eyes and surges forward, kissing Brendon more than a little desperately. “I’m not going anywhere that you aren’t going, okay?”

“Okay, I know.”

“Sire? We are ready.” Jon is standing with a group of twenty or thirty men behind him. “We have no weapons though.”

“We’ll make a run for the armory. It’s directly above us so it shouldn’t be too difficult to get to. Most of the fighting is down in the south end.” Brendon can sense the anger and emotion coming from that end of the castle. “Are you sure you are all okay to fight?”

“This is our kingdom and you are our prince. We will do as you wish.” Jon motions for Ian to lead the non fighters out. “We should move if we want to secure the castle before day break.”

Brendon nods and twins his fingers with Spencer’s. “We will lead the way.”

“Yes, Sire.”

Brendon checks his gun and then leads the group back to the staircase and up, keeping his head clear so he can be ready if they run into trouble. They reach the top of the staircase and Brendon moves to push the door open a crack, quickly scanning the hallway. It’s clear, and Brendon motions for the group to follow him. He opens the door the rest of the way to let them past and then leads them through the shadows of the corridor, stopping every now and then to check their surroundings. He can see flashes of colour coming from the guns through the windows that sit across the courtyard, and he struggles to keep his mind clear.

Brendon can see the door of the armory guarded by two rebels, and he raises his hand, sinking into an alcove and breathing a sigh of relief when the rest of the group follow suit. Brendon shifts the tiniest bit so he can get a better view. He crooks his arm and sets his ray gun on top of it, then with a deep breath he shoots, hitting one rebel and then the next.

“Go. Quick.”

They run down the corridor, Brendon tugging Spencer behind him. They make it to the armory, shutting the door behind them. Brendon sinks against the door, panting heavily. “Fuck. Okay. We need guns and armour.”

Jon orders the group to gather supplies and Brendon runs a hand over Spencer’s arm. “We can do this.”

“Hey, of course we can. We’ve got this.” Spencer smiles reassuringly, kissing Brendon’s temple. “Plus we totally have an army now, dude.”

Brendon laughs weakly. “No Dallon or Zack though.”

“Zack’s like a fucking commando or something dude, and Dallon’s kinda scary. They’ll be fine, and we can totally rock up guns a blazing and save the day.” Spencer grins. “Maybe we can get you a whole hour of free time.”

“Here’s hoping.” Brendon smiles. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Of course.” Spencer kisses his temple again, just as Jon comes back carrying a handful of various pieces of body armour. He hands Brendon and Spencer a cuirass each.

“Here, you both need to put these on. They’ll protect you from most things but don’t take it as a license to go crazy out there.”

Brendon tugs it over his head and Jon helps him secure it in place. “Would I do that?”

“I don’t want to name names but someone out of us three failed his basic arms test six times.” Jon helps Spencer into his vest and grins.

Brendon rolls his eyes. “Hey the important thing is you passed right?”

Jon snorts and goes back over to the rest of the group, helping hand out guns and secure their armour. Spencer turns and grins. “Man, you look totally hot like that.”

“Oh yeah? You too.” Brendon presses close to him, pushing up on his toes to kiss Spencer’s jaw. “You are totally getting laid when this is over, did I mention?”

“Once or twice.” Spencer grins and kisses him proper, pressing Brendon against the wall and resting his hands on his hips. Jon clears his throat behind them. “No really. We’re at war you guys, can’t this wait?”

Brendon sighs. “We’re surrounded by assholes.”

Spencer laughs and tugs him away from the wall. “Soon okay? Soon.”

“Alright troops, keep your heads down and eyes peeled. Shoot to kill and have each other’s backs. We’re aiming for the throne room.” Jon claps his hands together and turns to Brendon and Spencer. “I’m taking point this time.”

Brendon nods and pulls Spencer close. “Okay. Zack and Dallon are out there somewhere as well.”

“We’ll find them.” Jon charges his gun and motions for them to get in position. Brendon squeezes Spencer’s hand and they move out.

\--

  
They make it ten steps before the corridor explodes in a flash of colour and noise, rebels surging in from everywhere. There are shouts from their group, and Brendon loses his grip on Spencer’s hand when the soldiers push forward to meet the rebels halfway. Brendon fires shots. He can hear himself screaming Spencer’s name in his head but the sound is being eaten by the noise of the fighting. He can’t see anything but faces and falling bodies, and he can feel desperation and fear whirling up in his body.

Suddenly it feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room, and Brendon can feel the blood pounding in his ears. Spencer is standing in the middle of the din, a thick arm around his neck holding him secure. Brendon knows that it’s the leader of the rebels that has him, just by looking at him. Brendon yells Spencer’s name, and their eyes lock. The fear Brendon feels reflected in Spencer’s eye. It makes Brendon want to scream and rip the guy’s throat out. He charges at them, and the rebel laughs, dragging Spencer away as Brendon gets swallowed up by the fighting.

Brendon forces himself through the crowd, and slowly it becomes easier because the rebels are falling back. They’re still fighting but they all seem to have received a silent message that is leading them back to the throne room. They retreat and confused silence falls over the soldiers when the throne room doors slam shut with a loud thud.

“What’s going on? What are they doing?” Dallon appears at Brendon’s side, a little scratched but no worse for wear.

Zack appears on his other side. “Bren? You okay?”

Brendon shakes his head. “They have Spencer.”

\--

  
Brendon wants to blow the door to the throne room open and get Spencer back, but Zack assures him that it would be the worst possible idea. Brendon can still feel Spencer’s fear sitting heavy in his bones, and all he wants is to go in there and tear the place apart until Spencer is safe.

Time passes. Just when Brendon thinks he’s going to completely lose it, the throne room door opens. A lone rebel appears and lets the door shut behind him.

“I have a message from my king.”

Zack makes a noise next to Brendon, and Brendon raises his hand, silencing him. “I will hear your message.”

The rebel smirks at Brendon when he steps forward, and Brendon raises an eyebrow, even though he’d much rather punch him in the face.

“My king has your friend. He is willing to fight you for him and the kingdom.”

“Terms?”

“Your Highness,” Dallon hisses. “Surely you’re not--”

“Silence.” Brendon gives Dallon a silencing look and turns back to the rebel. “Terms?”

“Swords and to the death.”

Brendon nods. “Inform your leader that his terms have been met. Now hear mine. He is to give the order that when I defeat him, you and your kind are to leave and never return. You will have one hour. If you do not leave in that time, you will die.”

“Your terms will be met. I have the authority.”

“Then I suggest you tell your leader to make his peace. He dies at dawn.” Brendon turns and walks away, not stopping until he reaches his old bedroom. It’s still exactly how he remembers leaving it, and it strikes him as funny that it wasn’t ransacked by the rebels when they over ran the castle. The posters on his wall are faded now, torn slightly at the edges, and there’s a thick layer of dust on every surface. Brendon’s finger’s leave a track when he runs them over his desk.

Brendon sits down on his bed and closes his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. He’s been trained in hand to hand combat and weaponry, but this is so much bigger than scenarios set up by Jon to test his skills. He will die if he doesn’t win. He will die, and so will Spencer, Zack, Dallon and the rest of his people. His kingdom will fall, and it will be his fault.

Fighting and standing up for himself has never been Brendon’s strong points, but it’s different this time. This time there are lives at stake. He has to do what he was born to do. He has to fight, kill or be killed, and to do that, he’ll need a sword.

There’s a secret panel that opens when Brendon presses against the backing board of his wardrobe. He still remembers when his father had shown him the hiding space, Brendon’s bedroom having belonged to him when he was a boy, and he remembers the way his father had passed on the secret with a look of pride. He wore the same pride when he had handed Brendon the sword, hand crafted and passed down from father to son for centuries, and now it belongs to Brendon. It sits in the top most crevice of the hidden space, wrapped in thick red velvet; when Brendon pulls it out and unwraps it he finds that it fits in his hand perfectly. His fingers wrap around the hilt. The blade shimmers in the moonlight that streams through his window, and Brendon takes a few practise swings. The sword as light as a feather and yet a steady presence in his hand. Brendon wraps his belt around his waist, buckling it tight and sheathes the sword in it’s spot, and with a final look around his bedroom he leaves and makes his way back to the throne room.

Zack, Dallon and Jon are standing close together, their heads bent deep in conversation. They look up when those around them kneel on one knee and bow their heads as Brendon makes his way towards them. He feels different like this, taller and stronger, and he can feel the hope coming off his people in waves. Zack, Dallon and Jon all bow their heads, staying that way until Brendon tells them to rise.

“Your Highness.” Dallon falls into step next to him. “Are you sure about this?”

“They have Spencer. There is no other option.” Brendon stares straight ahead at the throne room doors. “You are in charge while I am in there. I trust you to do the right thing in my absence.”

“Me? You--” Dallon glances around and then drops his voice to barely a murmur. “Your Highness, me?”

“Yes, you.” Brendon turns to look at Dallon. “You--if I’m not back, if I die, it is up to you to take charge Dallon. You will need to do everything in your power to keep our people safe, okay?”

Dallon nods. “Remember to duck yeah?”

Brendon laughs softly. “Yeah. I’ll try my best. Go inform Jon and Zack of your promotion. It’s almost time.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Dallon turns to leave. “Oh and, Your Highness? Good Luck.”

“Thank you.” Brendon shifts his gaze back to the throne room doors and works on clearing his mind. More importantly, he tries not to think of what will happen if he loses.

\--

  
The first beam of sunlight hits the castle, pouring through the window, and a hush falls over the soldiers.

“Your Highness?” Jon touches Brendon’s elbow. “It’s time.”

Brendon nods and adjusts his cuirass. “Okay.”

“Hey remember, duck and weave and whatever you do, keep moving.” Jon tightens the strap on his belt. “Good luck.”

Brendon nods and takes a deep breath and starts walking. He doesn’t look at Dallon and Zack as he walks into the throne room, instead staring straight ahead. The leader sits in Brendon’s father’s throne, the messenger in his mother’s and slumped in Brendon’s sits Spencer. Brendon’s eyes meet Spencer’s, one wide and fearful, the other swollen shut, and Brendon resists the urge to blow the room the fuck up right then and there. He pushes the rage away and stops in the middle of the room.

“You showed up. I’m impressed.” The leader stands, unbuckling his cloak and letting it fall onto the floor. He walks down the steps, his sword in hand and stops at the bottom of them. “Are you ready to die, little boy?”

Brendon pulls his sword out, twisting it in his hand. “Are you?”

“Always.”

The leader darts forward, swinging his sword at Brendon, and Brendon stand his ground until the very last second then ducks to the right, bringing his sword up to meet the leaders. The surrounding rebels whoop and holler, and the noise echoes off the stone walls of the throne room.

The leader grunts and swings again, but Brendon is faster and dodges the blow, spinning out of the way and then bringing his own sword down. It cuts through the leather of the leader’s sleeve leaving a cut on his arm, and the leader lets out a guttural noise, lunging at Brendon again.

“You’ll need to do better than that to defeat me, little boy.”

Brendon ducks and swing, slicing along the leaders side. He doesn’t reply. The first thing he was ever taught was not to distract himself with taunts and just _fight._ The leader laughs loud and vicious and swings his sword. Brendon cries out when it cuts across his arm. He hears Spencer yell his name, and Brendon pushes it away, the pain and the noise and focuses, swinging his sword again.

They trade blows for what feels like hours. There’s sweat pooling at Brendon’s hairline and his back, and the leader isn’t any better off. He’s bright red, puffing and favoring his left leg after Brendon lands a blow to his right. Suddenly, Brendon can see the leader’s next move in his head before he even makes it, and he knows he’s got this. The leader swings his sword, and Brendon ducks, only this time instead of shifting to the right he moves to the left. The leader, clumsy on his right leg attempts to swing, and Brendon takes the momentary loss of balance to sink his sword into the leader’s stomach to the hilt. The leader stares at him with wide, surprised eyes, as he drops his sword. The moment lingers for the longest time and then the leader lurches forward. Brendon stands his ground, sword in hand as the leader dies.

The room is swamped as Dallon orders the soldiers in to detain the remaining rebels. Brendon runs as fast as he can across the room, taking the steps that lead to the throne two at a time. He pulls Spencer into his arms, and clings as tight as he can.

Spencer clings back just as tight. They stay like that silent and holding each other until Zack appears at their sides. “Your Highness, you both need to see the healer, come on.”

Brendon lets Zack lead them through the throne room and back to his bedroom, not letting go of Spencer in the slightest. Zack pushes the door open and guides them gently inside. “Stay here and don’t move. I’ll be back with the healer.”

“You saved me.” Spencer voice is raw and broken. “Bren, you--you saved me. You were amazing.”

“I couldn’t let them hurt you and not do anything about it.” Brendon kisses his forehead, his swollen eye, his busted lip. Every kiss takes the place of the _I love you_ that sits on the tip of his tongue. He knows it’s too much, too soon, they haven’t even had a first date yet, but Brendon feels like his whole life has been in preparation for meeting Spencer.

“You’re bleeding.” Spencer sniffs, putting the tiniest amount of space between them to look at Brendon’s arm. “Does it hurt?”

“Stings mostly.”

“You were so fucking brave, Bren.” Spencer kisses him hot and fierce. Brendon moans softly, pushing a hand into Spencer’s hair and kissing him back.

The door swings open and Zack groans. “Alright, break it up. Spencer, you’re going to come into the next room so Healer Clarens can look you over. Brendon, Healer Jones will see you here.”

Spencer nods and lets go of Brendon. “Don’t get any ideas about running off okay?”

Brendon sniffs and laughs softly. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Spencer ducks his head and kisses Brendon lightly, before following Zack into the next room. Brendon sighs and lays back against the pillows on his bed, finally letting himself acknowledge how exhausted he really is and falls asleep before the healer finishes checking him over.

\--

  
Brendon squints at the bright sunlight shining through his window. His head’s pounding, and when he tries to roll onto his side away from the light a burning sensation shoots through his arm, along with the memories from the night before. He snuffles and then notices Spencer curled up next to him, his face smooth and calm in his sleep. Brendon reaches out and runs his hand over Spencer’s hair and then the sound of someone clearing their voice startles him. He turns his head and to see his parents sitting at his bedside. It’s all Brendon can do not to launch himself off his bed.

“Brendon, my darling.” His mom crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed, putting her arm around him. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Mom.” The word comes out like a sob and suddenly Brendon just can’t anymore. He starts to cry. It’s like the floodgates on three years of fear and pain and being away from him home and family have opened and he can’t stop it. It’s like he’s thirteen all over again, and he doesn’t even care that his father is sitting there watching him sob like a baby.

“Shh, my boy, my wonderful, brave boy.” his mom rocks him back and forth like she used to when she’d find him crying after school because the kids had been mean to him, and then there are another pair of arms around him, stronger than his mother’s. He knows it’s his father.

“We’re so proud of you, Brendon.” His dad’s voice is rough and raw. Brendon wants to look up but he doesn’t think he can handle seeing his dad cry.

Brendon presses his face into his mother’s neck and tries to get himself under control. He’s a prince for fucksake, not to mention that his maybe boyfriend is asleep next to him, and he really doesn’t want to get maybe boyfriend dumped because he’s a giant cry baby.

Brendon sniffs and pulls back to wipe at his eyes. “Sorry.”

“Shh you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Nothing at all. We are so, so proud of you, Brendon. You saved the kingdom.” Brendon’s dad pats his shoulder. “If anyone should be sorry, it should be us.”

“You? Why should you be sorry?”

His parents exchange a look. “We made a mistake. We knew that the kingdom was in trouble, and we should have been honest about that fact.”

Brendon can’t believe he’s hearing this, that all of this could have been prevented, but he doesn’t have the energy to be angry. “You knew.”

“We’re so sorry, Brendon. We wanted to keep you safe. We wanted you to be a child for as long as possible.”

“But I could have been prepared, I could have--”

“You couldn’t have.” His mother smiles sadly. “We had a group assigned to trying to stop them from invading. We didn’t expect it to get so out of hand.”

“We were wrong for treating you like a child but expecting you to take on the responsibility of an adult.”

Brendon nods a little. “How did you know it was safe to come back?”

“A messenger was sent.” his mom smiles. “Dallon has grown into his role wonderfully.”

“I trained him up well.” Brendon smiles. “Only had to threaten to decapitate him every other day.”

Brendon’s parents laugh softly and hug him tight. Brendon hums softly and presses close to them, closing his eyes for a moment. “You haven’t asked me about Spencer.”

“We told you Dallon has grown into his role.” Brendon father kisses his temple. “Speaking of.” His parents exchange a look. “Dallon requested an audience with us which we granted. He raised several with us, the main being your return to Earth.”

Brendon’s surprised to say the least. “My return to Earth? He--really?”

Brendon’s mother nods. “He was rather--vehement that you should return and finish your schooling and we have discussed it.”

“You have?” Brendon tries not to sound to eager or get his hopes up.

“We have, and we’re going to allow you to return to Earth. With rules of course.”

Brendon’s heart beats faster and it takes all of his energy not to throw his arms up in victory. He’s totally going to give Dallon a raise. “Of course. Anything.”

“Your happiness is our priority, Brendon. We have made mistakes in the past but we both feel that returning to Earth, spending time with your friend and finishing school there is what’s best and what will make you happiest. You will return over the summer breaks and visit us, that is not negotiable. You are more than welcome to bring your friend--”

“Spencer, his name is Spencer”

“Spencer. You’re more than welcome to bring Spencer with you to visit and both Dallon and Zack have agreed to return to Earth with you.”

“They have? Dallon hates Earth.”

Brendon’s father smiles. “He may hate Earth but he loves you. He volunteered.”

“He-- I -- _thank you_. Mother, Father, I really. Thank you.” Brendon looks down at Spencer, warmth and happiness bubbling inside him. He smiles and then yawns softly.

“It’s our pleasure, you’ve more than earned it, son.” His father stands and kisses his forehead and his mother follows suit. “Get some sleep. We have plenty of time to discuss the details.”

Brendon nods and lays back down, letting his mom tuck the blankets around him, and he doesn’t even bother trying to pretend that he’s not loving every second of it. They each kiss him on the forehead and then. Brendon falls asleep, his pounding headache forgotten. Finally everything feels right again.

\--

  
 _Epilogue._

“I can’t believe you’ve voluntarily returned to school.” Spencer takes a bite of his sandwich and wrinkles his nose. “School, dude. Math and Sam Brown and homework.”

Brendon shrugs. “Eh, I killed a Rebel Leader, dude. I’m sure I can handle a bully. I can’t believe you got your ass _grounded_ for two weeks.”

“I’m lucky it wasn’t for eternity. Thank god for Zack, not that I’ll ever understand how he convinced my parents to believe him.”

“Zack’s a little bit magic.” Brendon grins. “Anyway, enough about Zack. Tell me where we’re going on our date.”

“Nowhere, I’m grounded remember.” Spencer grins at him. “Guess you’re just going to have to imagine it and let me know how it goes.”

Brendon rolls his eyes. “Shut up, as if you don’t have an awesome date planned for when you’re allowed to leave the house.”

“Maybe. Maybet not.”

“You suck. You suck, and I’m not above threatening to decapitate you, Spencer Smith.”

“That’s not what your mom said last night.” Spencer smirks and steals a fry off Brendon’s plate.

“Funny I fucked your mom last night.” Brendon grins, and Spencer rolls his eyes, throwing his half eaten fry at Brendon’s head. “No prizes for second best.”

“I’ll second best you in a minute.”

Spencer snorts and leans across the table. “If you never talk about my mom again I’ll let you second best me all you want.”

“Is that a promise?”

Spencer winks, pressing his lips to Brendon’s for a fleeting of moment, just as the warning bell rings. “It’s a guarantee.”

“Awesome.” Brendon gathers his things and bumps his hip against Spencer’s. “Have I told you how glad I am that I got to come back here?”

“Have I mentioned how glad I am that you got to come back?” Spencer says, slipping his hand into Brendon’s.

Brendon grins and leans into his side. He might have to go to school every day and hide his magic and deal with homework and bullies, but as far as Brendon’s concerned, it’s totally worth it.

The freedom to be himself is worth it.


End file.
